Test Of Trust
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: Rima thought after what happened last year this year would be easier. Now she finds herself and her friends on a quest to save Nagihiko from the villainous vultures "Is any of this even worth it anymore?""I'll risk anything for him!""Even your own life?"
1. Angel And Evil Academy

**Chapter 1: Angel and Evil Academy**

As I dress in my uniform for Angel and Evil Academy. It consists of a red plaid skirt, white blouse, black vest, and my personal black Mary Janes. I hold my hair back with a hairpin with a bow in the middle. Perfect.

My bags are all packed with cosmetics and other beauty products, potions and other concoctions, textbooks, notebooks, pencils, pens, extra uniform, casual clothes, and my laptop. I lug my luggage down the winding staircase of my home.

People say I'm rich. I don't think so. Sure I do have a three story house. Sure I live in one of the more higher class neighborhoods. Sure my dad is the manager of Wings Wonders, a world wide flight training center for Angels, and my mom is a four star chef. Okay maybe I am a little rich.

Honestly though, even if our house is all white brick and our doors are painted cherry oak, and it may seem like a palace, it really isn't. We only have one kitchen, two and a half living rooms, a dining room, laundry room, three and a half bathrooms, and four bedrooms.

We might have a little more money than everyone else, but I don't see myself as a "spoiled rich girl". I met up with my Dad and Mom downstairs in the foyer. Dad has light brown hair and honey eyes, like mine. I get my curly blond hair from Mom, but she has amber eyes.

Dad and Mom helped me gather my luggage. I only have eight bags. My books take up a lot of space. I'm one of the smartest students...ever. I've been home schooled for the first few years in life before I went to public school for a year or two. Then I chose boarding school for a result.

"Ready to go, Rima-chan?" Dad asks. I nod. We walk outside. I look around and take a breath of fresh air. It's very sunny outside today. The leaves are still green, but one or two are starting to change colors early for Autumn. Only a breeze or two affect the sky today. Perfect flying weather. I let my wings out. Wings come out of your back and where they go after that, is in your body. Scientists are still trying to figure that out.

The three of us take off into the sky. The feeling of the wind beneath my wings still gives me goosebumps. I love flying. I fly at any chance I get. If I could, I would've flown to visit all my friends this summer. However, we're all spread across the world in different places. It's difficult to visit one friend who lives in the South and another who lives in the East and return home before dinner.

"My Rima-chan, you must be very happy today," Mom says. I give her a fake smile. On the outside, I look like the happiest person in the world. On the inside, I'm a wreck. "You must be excited to see your friends again. Especially Nagihiko-san."

She hit the nail on the hammer. Nagihiko has been my boyfriend since last year after a chaotic situation that I do not want to repeat. I was hoping for a nice, fun, peaceful school year. Although, yesterday I got a distress e-mail from Nagihiko.

I need your help. I'm in trouble. I'm sorry, but I have to keep this message short. All I can say is that you'll find me with the Vultures.

The Queen of the Vultures, Isamu, hates my guts and wants to kill me. After she injected me with Vulture poison last year, I've been having to take Vulture venom medication once a month, to keep the poison out of my bloodstream. Now Isamu has Nagihiko captive, and she wants me to save him; thus falling into her clutches.

I can't just charge at the situation. I need to plan this one out. I need my friends to help me. The quicker I get to the academy, the quicker we can devise a plan of action and get Nagi back.

We fly for about an hour before the brown-brick school starts coming into view. Unlike Elements Angel School and Elements Evil School, where there is one building for learning and multiple buildings spread out for dorms and such, Angel and Evil Academy is one big building. I should say castle more like it. It's huge.

We land at the gates. A lot of people were around parents, teachers, students. We walk through the gates and gaze at the landscape. Beautiful grasses grow and trees lingered. I see a swimming pool. A smile spreads across my face.

I control the element water, so it's only natural that I love being near the water. Except for the time I almost drowned, but that's another story. I intake the scent and smell salt water and turn to the right. I see a beach and ocean waters coming into the shore. Perfection.

We go in through the main doors where signs point in directions on where to go. We take a left, up a staircase, another left when we come up in my room. My name is printed clearly in fancy print on the door. This is the last door on the right side. The name Yuiki Yaya is directly under mine.

Yaya is my best friend. We've been best friends since the day she came to Elements Angel. So when a letter came in the middle of summer vacation for who I prefer for a roommate, I chose Yaya immediately. Luckily, a letter came a week letter confirming that Yaya also chose me to be her roommate.

I open the door and see my new living quarters. Theres a door to my left and a door to my right. The door to my right is a little closet and the door to my left is our personal bathroom. I walk deeper inside and see one bed pushed to one corner and another pushed to another corner. A oak trunk is placed at the foot of both beds. Two white dressers are in between the beds. The walls are bare except for a window on the left side that takes up 75% of the wall. I look outside. We have our own little balcony that can fit about five people. We have a beautiful view of the ocean. The opposite wall has a fairly medium sized bookcase. Across from the bed closest to the window is a small white couch with a coffee table. Across from the other bed is a vanity.

"This room is a lot nicer than the one you had before," Dad said, letting out a low whistle. "Can I move in?" I giggle. They help me set my stuff down. I am probably getting the bed to the window. Yaya hates the ocean. Being a fire elemental, she naturally stays away from salty water.

"Well, we're going to sign you in," Mom says. "We'll be right back." I nod and they leave. I open the window and climb out onto the balcony. Gorgeous. The salty air splashes onto my face and I sigh in content.

"Hey neighbor." I turn to my right. A tall girl with blond pigtails and purple eyes is staring at me with an amused expression. Her black wings are outstretched and twitch in the wind.

"Utau!" I exclaim. Tsukiyomi Utau. An Evil. I've been writing to her and her brother over the summer and the three of us have gotten closer. Utau has such a melodious voice. Her brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is a violinist. Their father used to run Elements Evil until Nagi and I convinced him to tare his school and Elements Angel. Him and my previous principle, Tsukasa, agree to build a united school for angels and evil angels.

"You wanted to enjoy the salty air too, huh?" she giggles. Her elemental power is also water. She's also a worthy competitor for sparing, I might add.

"Great minds think alike," I say. "How's your father doing, building the new school?"

"Everything is going smoothly. He and Tsukasa are going to name it Seiyo Academy," Utau said Hmm...Seiyo Academy? I like it. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a short fly over the ocean. You up for it?" I nod. I extend my wings and we both take off.

We fly over the salty water, giggling and swirling through the air currents. I fly close enough to touch the water with my fingertips. The water feels cool and cold against my skin. Complete bliss. I look over at Utau. She's flying up higher than me, pointing to something up ahead. An island. I turn to her and nod.

We both land on the island and sit on the rocks on the shore. It's not a very big island. A forrest id in the middle of a beach shore. No one else is here, as far as we know. We can see the school from out here. It looks just like a real castle.

"You have something on your mind, don't you?" Utau suddenly asks. I turn to her. She takes off her black flats and stockings, letting her toes submerge in the water. I look out at the waves of the currents.

"Nagi's in danger again," I say softly. I explain to her the message Nagi sent me yesterday and my plan to go get him back. "The only problem is, I don't know where to begin." Utau gives a curious "hmmmmm".

"They'll probably be keeping him at Isamu's lair," Utau inquires. "It's said to be on the highest mountain in the world."

"How do we get there?" I ask. "We can't just sneak out of school. Who knows how long we'll be gone? They're gonna come looking for us."

"We need to discuss this with the others," Utau says. "Maybe they'll have an idea." I nod. Utau puts her stockings and shoes back on. We take back off toward the school. She flies close to me. "Who do you plan on taking with you?"

"You, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto, Amu."

"That's a big group."

"No man left behind is what I always say."

"If you say so. We still need someone to cover for us. Like you said, we don't know how long we'll be gone."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Today is the one year anniversary! Yes, on this very day I posted the first chapter of Elements Angel and Evil. To keep the tradition up, I decide to post the sequel today! Congratulations Elements Angel and Evil! I hope you all like Test of Trust and I know it'll be better than Elements Angel and Evil :) Any questions or concerns: review it and I'll answer as soon as I can.<strong>

**~.~.~.~.~**

**I'm thinking about rewriting One Little Thing Can Change Everything and A Scheme to Destroy a Scheme. I think I'll only rewrite one though. Submit which story you want me to rewrite in your review. Thanks!**

**~.~.~.~.~**

***HAHE***


	2. Rules

**Chapter 2: Rules**

For the rest of the time, we flew back in silence. We land on the beach and see a man in a suit. He has blond hair and enhancing blue eyes. He looked professional.

"What might you two be doing?" he asked. He had a gruff voice.

"We were just flying around," Utau says.

"You must be part of the Elements Angel and Evil schools," he sighs. "You two are new so you will only get a slight warning. Students are not permitted to fly except for Training."

"Why not?" I burst out.

"A predicament occurred and we came upon this rule. I also expect you to watch your tongue Mashiro-san." The man walked away. I glared at his back before turning back to Utau.

"No wings?" I ask. "I can't survive with no wings!"

"Don't worry Rima. We still have Training to spread our wings out and fly," Utau reassures. I sigh.

"I hope so Utau, I hope so." We were forced to go and climb all the way back to our rooms. I big Utau farewell before going into my room. As soon as I stepped insideI was tackled to the ground by a brunette petite figure.

"Rima-chan!" Yaya exclaimed. Yaya has shoulder length brown hair that is always in pigtails and light chocolate eyes. She's very bubbly and almost always cheerful. She's a year younger than me.

"Yaya," I giggled. We both stood up and she gave me a hug, which I could still stay on my own two feet for.

"Where have you been? All your stuff is here, but not you. My parents went to go sign me in while I unpacked," Yaya asked.

"I'll explain it later. Right now, let's unpack," I say. She nods. Within an hour everything is put away and set up. All our books are placed on the bookshelf, our clothes stored, bedsheets spread with pillows, cosmetics and other body products in the bathroom and vanity. We put a picture of the two of us on the wall. I sit on my bed, which is the one closest to the window. There's a knock on the door and both of our parents walk in.

"Wow, you girls clean up good," Yaya's dad comments.

"Well we'll be in the auditorium for your initiation ceremony," Mom says. Yaya and I share a look of confusion.

"Initiation?" Yaya asks. "What initiation?"

"You have an initiation ceremony in an hour in the auditorium," Yaya's mom says. "Didn't they tell you?" We both shake our heads.

"Just be down there. I hear this is a big thing here," Mom says. The four leave and Yaya and I are left alone.

"Everything is so different here Rima-chan," Yaya says, laying down on her pink covers.

"Yeah, talking about different, do you know about the no wings rule?" I ask. She nods.

"Didn't you read the rulebook?" Yaya asks. Oops. I think mine is still somewhere at home. "It's the first rule: no wings or flying allowed at all. Anyone caught gets a penalty. Five penalties and your outa here."

"But why!" I shout, pacing the room. "We have wings. We're born with the ability to reproduce wings from our back and fly. Why keep them hidden?" Yaya shrugs. She's about to say something when an announcement goes over a loudspeaker.

_"All students please report to the auditorium for initiation and re-initiation at this time."_

"Let's get going," she says. We both walk down to where everyone else was going. Neither of us knew the school around yet. It's a castle, for crying out loud! Along the way, I saw a clump of brown hair and green eyes. I smile and head toward the person. Yaya sees what I'm doing and follows my lead. I poke the person in the back and he turns.

"Rima, Yaya!" Kukai exclaims, engulfing us both in a hug. Souma Kukai, now 9th grader. His brown hair sticks up messily and his green eyes are always full of mischief. He's like the big brother that helps keep us bonded. "Hey, have you guys seen-"

"Me?" We turn and see Sanjou Kairi emerge from the crowd. "I was looking for you three." Kairi's the same age as me. He's an utter genius. I'm surprised he hasn't skipped a few grades yet. He has forrest green hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Kairi-kun!" Yay exclaims and practically jumps at Kairi with kisses. The two are dating. Very cute couple, I may add.

"The old gangs all here!" Kukai says cheerfully, giving us a group hug. I giggle. I'm back with my other family. I take note of the boys uniform. Black pants, black shoes, white dress shirt, black vest. Simple.

Together the four of us walked the rest of the way to the auditorium, Kukai to my right, Yaya to my left, and Kairi on the other side of Yaya. I'm home. We walk inside double doors, which turn to be like three movie theaters into one big one. Not an empty seat in the audience. The stage is enough to fill the entire student body. I sit in the second row, near the middle. I see Kairi more toward the end. Yaya's in the first row also toward the end. Kukai is in the row above me, somewhere near the end also.

Theres a podium in the middle and bright lights shine on us. I try not to look at them.

The auditorium hushes as a man walks onto the stage and to the podium. Its the same man that told Utau and I that we couldn't fly this morning.

"Good morning to all. For all who do not know me, I am Miyake Arata. I am the principle at Angel and Evil Academy," he said loudly through a microphone. The crowd gave a short applause. "As many of you know, we have more students this year. That is because we now bear residents from Elements Angel School and Elements Evil School. I present to you, the principles Amakawa Tsukasa and Aruto Tsukiyomi." Another applause came as the two brothers came on stage.

I haven't seen Tsukasa since last year. He's the best principle ever. He was like one of my trustworthy friends back at EAMS. I miss him a lot. He has platinum blond hair and ruby red eyes. I have to say "hi" to him later.

Tsukiyomi-san looks, blank as usual. He has blue hair and purple eyes. I can never tell what that man is thinking of. He took the microphone.

"Hello all," Tsukiyomi-san said. "My brother and I would like to thank Miyake-san for housing our students. We are in complete gratitude." The audience gave a hesitant applause as he stepped down. Not even a crack of emotion. Tsukasa, on the other hand, walked up with a flashing smile.

"Hello everyone," Tsukasa said warmly. "We would also like to announce that the new school in coming in motion very nicely. For any information on this or information on this new housing, please see me after the initiation." A loud applause was given.

After more words from Miyake-san, each student was called and asked to sign their names in a book, saying they have read and abided to the rules and accepting the consequences if necessary. They started with the seventh grade, the lowest grade in the school, to twelfth grade, the highest grade. As the names started winding down to me, I gulped.

"Mashiro Rima." I stiffly walked up to the podium and signed my name with a quilt pen. As I was stepping off the podium, I tripped over Miyake-san's foot, and fell flat on my face. A lot of laughter was omitted from the audience and students alike as I got up and walked back to my seat. I kept a blank stare and showed no emotion.

That's my specialty, no emotion. I'm a great actress, and lier. Within a week, I highly can tell I'll be known as the Ice Queen. I'll have my own fan club with worshipers which I will have to run from. I'm not trying to sound conceited, it's just the truth.

After all the students were called, which seemed like forever! We were dismissed to do whatever we want for the rest of the day, as long as they stayed within the rules. I immediately went up to Tsukasa. He was just finishing up talking with a man and woman. He turned to me with a smile.

"Hello Mashiro-san. That was quite a fall you made," he comments. I can see the teasing smile.

"Tsukasa, you were my principle. You should know I'm better on my wings than my feet," I say. He chuckles and nods.

"I suppose so. You do know about the no flying rule, am I correct?"

"Sadly," I sigh. "Why is there a no flying rule?" Tsukasa cautiously looks around before bending down and whispering in my ear.

"A few years ago, a student flew out to the ocean and never came back. This school was sued for millions. Miyake-san created the rule so nothing like that would ever happen again." I nod and he stood upright. He spoke to his full voice. "Now I hope you enjoy your stay here Mashiro-san." Tsukasa walked away without another word.

I sigh and try to find Yaya, Kukai, and/or Kairi. I needed to talk to them about what happened to Nagi. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a girl with pink hair and amber eyes. A boy with blue hair and purple eyes stood behind her.

"Hi Amu," I say with a smile and look behind her. "Hi Ikuto." Amu and Ikuto are both evils. Amu and I have also been writing to each other. She is probably one of the most trustworthy people in the world. No matter what anyone says, pink is her natural hair color.

Ikuto's the cool sly cat. I always see him teasing Amu in any sort of way, which I think is cute since they are dating. Amu's in the same grade as me, and the one year age difference doesn't bother them.

"Hi Rima," Amu says. "Did you notice Nagi's name wasn't called? I wrote to him a few days ago, but he never wrote back. Is he sick or something?" Nagi, Utau, Amu, and Ikuto are closer to each other than to Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and I. Being in the same school, they know each other better. Even if Utau and Kukai are dating.

"Actually I need to tell you guys something," I say. I noticed that a lot of people were still around. Who knows how many eavesdroppers there will be? "Somewhere private." They nod and we walk out of the auditorium. We climb the stairs until we hit the roof. No one was here and the wind was blowing so hard, I can feel my ears ringing a little.

"So what's up Squirt?" Ikuto asks, giving me a nickname.

"Nagi's in trouble." That's all I have to say, before they're both on board listening to me to the best of their eardrums. I explained to them the letter like I did earlier with Utau.

"Well we have to go get him back!" Ikuto exclaims.

"It's not that easy," Amu says. "Isamu's mountain will be very hard to climb, much less find. Are you sure Ikuto's there?" I nod.

"I'm positive. Who else could've taken Nagi?" Amu looks hesitant, but doesn't say anything.

"Did you tell the others yet?" Ikuto asked.

"Only Utau. I'm planning on gathering Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai also for this mission," I say.

"Rima you know what they sat about the more people who go on missions right?" Ikuto asked. I do know.

The more people who go on missions, the more who don't come back.

It's the first thing I was taught in EAMS. You should never bring too many people, or face the consequences. Which is exactly why I'm not teling anyone else about this little adventure. They'd send this whole search team and I probably wouldn't be part of it. Nagi sent me the message for one reason. He wanted me and our friends to rescue him.

"We are all needed on this. I'm not leaving anyone behind," I say strongly. They both hesitate, but nod. We escape from the roof and split off into different directions. I went to my room to see my parents, Yaya, and Yaya's parents.

"Rima-chan, where were you?" Mom asked.

"Bathroom," I lied.

"Well sit down. We have a lot to talk about," Yaya's dad said. I sat on Yaya's bed, next to her. "Promise us you two will be careful."

"Aren't we always?" Yaya asked.

"No. after what happened last year the four of us weren't sure if we wanted you to two come here," Dad admitted.

"But after a lot of discussing, we decided to let both of you," Yaya's dad said.

"Just please don't do anything stupid of life threatening," Yaya's mom begged.

"If we find out that something's happened we will take you girls out in seconds," Dad said. "Am I clear?" We both nod.

"Good," Mom said. "We'll be leaving now." I gave Mom and Dad big hugs and kisses before they left. Boarding school was no heartbreaking separation. It was just a "Bye see you in a few months!". It's pretty casual now. The four adults left afterwards. I look over at Yaya. Delivering the news will be harder now.

"Yaya? I need to tell you something," I say hesitantly. I wish I got to her before we made the promise. I hate disobeying my parents and I know Yaya hates disobeying her's too. "We might be breaking the promise sooner than planned."

Yaya sighs, "What did you do now Rima-chan?"

"Isamu has Nagi," I say. "We have to go get him."

"We?" she asks. "Rima-chan, I'm sorry about what happened to Nagi-kun, but I don't think I can go with you."

"Why not?" I ask, outraged.

"After last year I don't what to relive any more drama. It's too much for me to handle." She walks to the vanity and starts to fix her pigtails.

"But it's different this time," I try to persuade. "Nagi's in danger."

"I understand that, but-"

"Then why won't you help?" I snap. She gnaws on her lower lip.

"Because it's none of my business," she says and then walks out the room. I sit like an idiot on her bed. I can't go without my best friend. Yaya's like my first lieutenant. If I ever need anyone second in charge, Yaya would be it. She has to go with me. I groan and flop to the ground.

"This is not going to be easy."

* * *

><p><strong>So this morning, I woke up and thought UGH IT'S MONDAY. We all don't like Monday at one point or another. So i would like to update to bring some sunshine on your bad moods. And if you like mondays this just makes it better!<strong>

**Thank you all for your reviews! They are all appreciated!**

**My updates will be very random. You don't know when I'll update, maybe I won't either. If I feel like it I will, but don't worry I won't make you all wait too long.**

**R&R**

**~HAHE~**


	3. The Card

**Chapter 3: The Card**

Two weeks passed and I have Kukai and Kairi in on the plan. They both agreed to help me get Nagi out of this mess, but Yaya wouldn't budge. I tried again, even asked Kairi and Kukai to get through to her, but she just refuses to help.

I've gotten used to my schedule here. The teachers are more strict and we don't have as much free time as we did in EAMS. The curriculum is twice as fast as before. I don't mind, I learn fast. However, Kairi and I have been swamped with questions of tutoring. I don't like tutoring.

I walk into my room. I have exactly four hours of free time. If I don't go to lunch, breakfast, or dinner I get deducted points from my final grade. If I am late- I get a lecture-, if I run in the halls- I get written up to Miyake-san-, if I use my wings when I'm not supposed to-

Well you get it. A lot of the rules are ridiculous, in my opinion.

Within a week, I didn't get a fan club surprisingly. Actually, most people don't like me because I'm from EAMS. I found from some of my previous worshipers, that the academy students don't appreciate other schools on their "turf". They are very protective of their school.

In my room I see Amu. She's looking out the window.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask casually.

"Ikuto, Utau and I have been wondering if the plan is still a go," she says. Her eyes don't leave the window.

"I need Yaya on board with me. Without her is like flying without one wing," I say. "I don't understand why she won't help me though."

"She's scared," Amu says.

"I know Yaya's scared of a lot of things like-"

"Not thing; she's scared about you," Amu says. "She doesn't want to lose you again; so she doesn't want you to go. By her not going she knows you won't leave without her. Basic reverse psychology. That girl really is intelligent."

"Then how to I get Yaya to come?" I ask.

"You don't." Huh? "We leave and I guarantee she'll follow to make sure you won't get in trouble. That girl cares a lot about you Rima." I don't say anything after that. "Do you think he's okay? Nagi I mean."

"What? Got an interest for Nagi," I joke. She smiles, but still doesn't look at me. I stand next to her and look at the ocean with her.

"No," she says. "He's my best friend, you know. He was the glue to our friendship – the four of us. I don't know how long we'll continue that friendship with him gone. Such a sweetheart he is; sometimes we thought he was an angel in disguise." We both share giggles.

"Maybe that's why I fell for him," I say. Then I decide to get back on topic. "We'll leave in three days. That'll give us enough time to prepare." She nods.

"I'll tell the others," Amu says. We agree to meet again tomorrow with everyone else before she leaves, saying she has to study. I don't blame her, they give about four tests a day. Even I have to revise everything to remember.

As I waste an hour cracking my min with all the knowledge I can, the door opens. I don't even look up, knowing already it's Yaya. She goes straight to her bed an picks up a book, starting to read it. I know she really isn't and has something on her mind. I wait for her to get the nerve to tell me about it.

"Rima-chan?" Yaya finally asks. I hear the book being put down.

"Yes?" I ask, not letting my eyes leave the page.

"Amu-chan told me that you all are leaving in a few days. Is this true?" she asks. I nod.

"I need to find Nagihiko. The sooner the better. Besides, I won't force you to do something you don't want to do," I say, turning the page. She keeps silent for a while.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asks. "Do you even have a plan?" I shake my head.

"If it's for Nagihiko, I'll do anything," I say. "And no, I don't have a plan. Kairi can help me with that along the way."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Yaya says. "What if something happens?"

"Then it'll happen. I believe I can do this Yaya. With or without your help or consent," I say coldly. I'm done with her negativity. Yaya doesn't say anything. I close my book and grab my bag. "I'm going over to Utau's room to study." I walk over to the door. I'm halfway out the door when Yaya stops me.

"I'm coming." I stop, but don't turn around. "I'm coming with you." I turn around. Yaya sits kneeling on her bed with her books spread around her.

"You really are?" I ask. I hide a smile. She nods.

"I know how much Nagi-kun means to you. I know I've been selfish by not helping you, but I'm just worried Rima-chan. I really don't want to lose you or anyone else, I've already live through that more than enough times," Yaya explains. I smile and walk over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, we'll all come back alive; safe and sound," I reassure her. Yaya smiles back at me.

I go to Utau and Amu's room afterwards. I feel a little guilty about tricking my best friend. What kind of friend tricks them into going into a dangerous journey? That's right, me, because I'm a horrible friend. I keep telling myself that all of this is for Nagi, but how far will I go for him? I don't even know where to start? Will I be willing to die for Nagi?

I shake my head or all those thoughts. I'm getting off-topic. I should keep my head cleared. I have Yaya on my side and all I need is Kairi's brain power to help me think of a full proof plan. Then we go save Nagi and come home. It'll all be good, right?

"Rima, are you alright?" Utau asks. We both sit on her bed. Her room looks exactly like mine, but backwards. I blink a few times and shake my head again.

"Yeah," I say.

"You sure? You spaced out there," she says, picking up a piece of paper that floated to the ground. I nod and look at the wall clock.

"I should get going. It's almost time for dinner, and you know what happens when we're late." Utau rolls her eyes, but nods. I'm not the only one who doesn't like these rules.

I walk out and go to my room door. My hand is on the doorknob when I see movement in the corner of my eye. I turn in time to catch a glimpse of a person in a cloak, retreating down a corridor. By instinct and curiosity, I go own the direction the cloaked figure did, only to find the window in the corridor wide open. I go to it. In the distant, if I squint my eyes, I can see something too large to be a bird flying away.

No doubt a person. But we aren't allowed to use our wings, and even if we do, we always get caught one way or another. The faculty watches us like hawks. As if to prove my point, I see my mathematics teacher on the ground, chasing after the retreating figure. Even faculty won't risk using their wings. The only person I see does is Miyake-san, and in my opinion, he takes advantage of it. My mathematics teacher, Hayashida-san, stops an looks back at the school. His eyes go straight to me. Taking something out of his jacket pocket, reveals to me a blue slip; detention.

I sigh, but nod, closing the windows. It's really not fair. I didn't even do anything! I was just there at the wrong place at the wrong time. As I make my way down the corridor back to my room, something white catches my eye on the floor. Picking it up to dispose of it properly, I can't help my nosiness to read what's written.

There's a thin black line going down the side about 20% inward to the edge of the card. There's another one going along the bottom also 20% inward to the edge. Where the two lines meet, is a single pink cherry blossom flower. Right in the middle with big, clear, readable font says "I Can Help".

I stand there, staring at the card for a long time. I look down and up the hallway, searching for any cameras, waiting to capture the moment of me freaking out about this. Maybe even someone popping out saying "Gotcha!". That has to be it.

"Alright, what idiot was the one behind this? Come on out, I'm not dumb enough to fall for something like this?" I'm replied by an echo. How long will they keep this charade up? I sigh, stuffing the ridiculous card in my blazer pocket and hurrying my way down to the cafeteria. I already have detention once, I'm not risking for twice.

I go inside and slip into the lunch line. After getting food I look around for my friends. I see them at one of the long tables near the back. I sit between Kukai and Yaya.

"Rima, where were you?" Amu asks.

"Running late," I lie. I decide against telling them about the mysterious person or the note, or the fact that I got detention for nothing. Something in the back of my mind is keeping me from doing so.

"Well you should be careful," Kukai says, taking a long sip from his milk carton. "I almost got detention for being a few seconds late to class."

"The rules here really do seem very unreasonable," Utau says. "My wings have been aching to take flight, and the courses they give us don't give us enough time to fly." Ikuto stands up, pushing his lunch away.

"Well, I think it's time this school loosen up a bit." Before anyone can react, Ikuto spreads out his black wings. The whole cafeteria instantly shushes and looks directly at our table. Ikuto takes off, heading toward a big open window. The cafeteria has huge ceilings and is very big, so let me just put it out there when I say, Ikuto had a choice of how high to fly.

Spooking about everyone inside, he flies low enough to grab someones water from their tray. I see the smirk on his face as he signs off just as he flies through the window. The teachers are running around in a farce, trying to calm down the commotion. Everyone else is going crazy and some having panic attacks. Is it really that big of a deal?

I feel the air shift a bit around me and look up. Yaya, Utau, and Kukai are also in the air, their wings out to shine.

"Last one to Ikuto's a rotten Vulture!" Kukai shouts. The three take off in a flash, leaving a few feathers behind. The cafeteria goes into more hysterics. I look over, looking into Kairi's blue eyes. Under all that intelligence and common sense, I see that small playful shine that was developed when he first met Yaya. Smirking, we both let our wings come out and take off in the direction of our friends.

"Kairi, about how much trouble do you think we are going to get in?" I ask. Kairi and I both burst through the windows and into the beautiful day. I breath in the fresh air and let it out with a sigh.

"Who cares?" I think that's the first time I've ever heard Kairi say that. We both fly all the way up to the roof of the school, where we see the others are already there. Kairi and I simultaneously land on the roof.

"Wow, who knew you two were so slow?" Kukai comments.

"It's always the smart ones," Utau agrees. I give her a dirty look. "Rematch?" I nod eagerly and turn to the others. They look as determined as I am; very. We agree that the finish line is at the other end of the campus.

We stand at the edge of the roof and Kairi counts it down. At zero, I take off into the air. I'm ahead of everyone else, but I can see Yaya catching up to me. I feel the wind shift a bit and look just as Ikuto speeds ahead of me. He turns so that his back is to the ground. Both his hands are behind his head casually and a smirk on his lips.

"Gotta keep up, Squirt." Then zooms farther ahead of me. In my moment of distraction, Yaya decides to also take off ahead of me. Growling slightly at my new placement in our race, I pick up speed.

I make my way to slowly pass Yaya and to my biggest challenge; Ikuto. My wings feel tired and my adrenaline rush is running low. For a moment, I think I'm about to catch up to Ikuto, when I feel something cold wrap itself around my ankle. As I'm about to look down, I feel electrical pain soar through my body and I start to fall. I land flat on my back on the ground. My wings twitch violently and I can hardly move. The Sun beats down on my body and I feel like I'm being cooked in a human-sized oven. Was it this hot this morning?

A shadow passes over the Sun, relieving me of the searing pain. However, when I opened my eyes to meet my savior, my hope fell. Miyake-san has a very angry look on his face, that makes me think he is about to hit me. He suppresses the urge to do so and instead sighs.

"Report to my office, all of you; now." The tone in Miyake-san's voice is frightening, but not to me. For me, he sounds like an irritated man. I reluctantly get up, every muscle, bone, and nerve in my body in pain. I crawl out of the hole in the ground and see the others. They each crawl or limp out of holes in the ground like mine.

I look around and see that men in white toxin suits surrounding us. They each hold a large white gun, but a wire extends from the end which the bullet is supposed to come out of. The wire leads to a grapple which is tied around each of our ankles. I've seen those before; their suppose to let out a powerful electrical shock, that can kill, but it depends on what setting you put it to. From the looks of it, the dial seems to be on six. Six? The highest is ten, the kill shot. What is wrong with this school, are they trying to kill us? The damage a six out of ten can do, will cause very intense damage. Which is why that weapon is hardly ever supposed to be used.

Going to Miyake-san's office isn't easy – especially since it's on the top floor. We all fumble up the stairs, the men in suits following us from behind. They don't bother helping us as we're practically half dead. At one point, Kukai carries me on his back, which amazes me at the amount of strength he has. But the strength eventually dissolves and he collapses and I return the favor by giving him my shoulder to lean on. Amu faints once, which forces Utau to help her up and almost drag her up the forever going steps. Ikuto eventually has to sling Kairi over his shoulder and crawls a few flights of stairs. Every time one or two of us lagged behind, one of the men would poke us with the gun barrel warningly.

Every time someone passed us, they would either snicker or give us a look of pity. Apparently this type of torture isn't new to this school. When we finally make it to Miyake-san's office, we're exhausted and in need of medical care. I gasp for breath and struggle onto my feet. I make myself look as presentable as possible and knock on the door. There's a faint "come in!" and we make the final trek inside.

Thankfully, Miyake-san's office has two couches and doesn't say anything when we each plop down in front of his desk, where he patiently sits waiting. Each couch fits three people. Kukai, Kairi, and Utau share one, while Yaya, Ikuto, Amu, and I, squeeze into the other. Amu has to sit on Ikuto's lap, but no one complains. Right now, even the cold floor seems nice.

"I am sure you all know why you were asked to come here," Miyake-san starts. We all do our best to nod. "Very well. Do you know what the consequences of your actions are?" We don't do anything, this time.

"Half of your punishment was the sting guns. We only use them in the most desperate of times, however your actions have left us no choice." Yeah, because a simple "get down from the sky" would be more violent than electrocuting seven teens. I don't say this though. "The other half is detention, two weeks worth." None of us say anything. We all know that in a few days we'll be long gone.

"You seven have to understand that we have rules here at this academy. Rules are made to be followed; not an option to be followed. Without rules everyone is allowed to do whatever he or she wants. I could shoot all of you down right now and I wouldn't get my punishment for it because there would be no rules." I bet he would enjoy that very much. "I do understand that Tsukasa-san's rules were much less lenient than mine, but as you see; who stands as the higher rank?"

My fists clench at my sides. I'm just itching to use my last shred of strength to punch Miyake in the face. How dare he ridicule Tsukasa like that? And to his own students, no less! I can actually picture many more illegal things I can do to this man. I feel a warm hand on top of my clenched one. From the corner of my eye, I see Ikuto shake his head slightly. I can see him saying to me, "He isn't worth the effort." I unclench my fist and hold my composure, for now.

"You will report to room B402 everyday after school for three hours. If you have after school activities, I see that you let your advisor know on your own time," he says. "If you do not attend, I suggest you either have a very good reason or you would like your punishment be increased. Are these rules clear to you all?" We all try our best to nod.

"Good, I expect you look over what you have done, learn from your misbehavior, and see to it that you do not do it again. Now please leave my office and go to the infirmary." We all grunt and limp our way out of the office. I resist slamming the door behind me on my way out.

Instead of doing as he says, we go to Ikuto and Kukai's shared room. It's the closest room we can get to and then men are gone so they can't tell us not to do so. I'm not going all the way back to the first floor to the infirmary.

As soon as the door was opened, I collapse on the floor in a heap. Ikuto and Kukai fish out a first aid kit from under their beds that come with the room. We all do our best to patch ourselves up first before helping each other with the more difficult wounds.

I count eight bruises, around a dozen cuts on my legs, back, arms, and face. My wings have lost quite a bit of their feathers and there is a big scorch on my left big. Kairi estimates that I won't be able to fly for a week. So much for my plan. We try to get some rest before dinner.

Somehow, I'm not tired. My body wants nothing more than peaceful slumber, but my mind keeps whirring around. Nagi is still out there. He's in trouble. I need to find him, to save him. I'll take any punishment from Miyake as long as I bring Nagihiko back home in peace.

"Psst...Rima." I slowly turn around and wince. There's a bad bruise on my side that hurts when I move around too much. I come face to face with Amu. Ikuto and Kukai lay blankets down for us to sleep in. everyone else seems to be asleep except for the two of us. Ikuto and Utau are in Ikuto's bed. Kukai and Yaya are sharing Kukai's bed. Kairi is passed out on the couch and Amu and I willingly took the floor. We both are the more healthy ones of the group. "Sorry did I wake you?" I shake my head.

"Couldn't sleep. Same goes for you?" I ask. She nods and positions herself to look up at the ceiling. I do the same. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't wanna go along with the plan anymore," she admits, biting her lip softly. My calm gaze turns into an intense stare.

"Why not?" I try to ask as calmly as possible.

"Did you know see what happened when we flew around the school? If we're caught escaping, who knows what will become of us. I don't want to take the chance of one of us getting seriously injured or even killed because we got caught; you probably even thought of that." She's right, I did come across the possibility. I sigh.

"I'm still not gonna give up. I already don't like taking all of you with me, and you don't have to go. After this traumatic experience, I'm starting to also second guess myself. Then I think: if Nagihiko and I switched places, would he give up on me?" I whisper softly. "You don't have to go. Just let me know and I won't question."

We keep silence for a while and I begin to think Amu fell asleep on me.

"I'll go, for now. But hear this Rima, when the time comes that this challenge is too great for us, I'm walking away without a second thought," she warns. Amu turns on her side with her back facing me, and soon I can hear the calmness of her breathing, signaling she's asleep.

I already have Yaya, who barely wants to come, and now Amu, who will give up and leave me at any moment. Nagihiko, if you can hear me, I'm starting to wonder if I can bring _everyone _home safely.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was long to update. I have horrible writer's block .<strong>

**Since I'm also pre-writing, this story is on a temporary hold. Don't worry it's not long :)**

**Thanks for the wait! R&R!**

**~HAHE~**


	4. A New Ally

When the day of the mission came, I didn't go; none of us did. It has been confirmed that if I try to fly at all for the next few weeks, i'll do permanent damage on my wings. I've pushed the date for another two to three weeks.

The whole school knows about our little fiasco with flying. I've been getting sneers and glares all week. It's ridiculous, actually. I don't see why they're angry. At least they can go back to their dorms straight after school and take a nap or whatever. At least they don't have to go through three hours of boring detention just doing homework, reading, and eventually just staring at the clock waiting for time to go by. According to Hayashida sensai, I also have an extra three days because I was a witness to someone breaking the rules. Ridiculous rules.

I check my wings everyday when I wake up. They look to be getting better after everyday, but my left wing is still scorched; not as bad as before, though. Everyone else seems to be getting better also. I think Ikuto can walk on his own again, and Yaya can hear out of her right ear, too.

I walk with haste, trying to make it to the detention room on time. I almost got double detention for being a second late yesterday. I turn a corner and accidentally run into someone. We both stumble on the floor, our materials scattering around the ground.

I apologize quickly and start to gather up all my materials. The person tries to help me, but it just makes me slower. I get up, dust myself off as quickly as I can, and start walking away.

"Rima-chan?" The voice stops me. I turn for a brief moment to see a violet haired, amber eyed girl staring back at me. Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I haven't seen her here, I thought she might've went to a different school. She and Nagihiko are twins; so seeing Nadeshiko gives me anxiety. I do my best not to show it.

"Nadeshiko-san," I say, trying my best to smile. "I didn't know you were here."

"Neither I with you," she admits. She stands up. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Detention," I say. "I have to go or else I'll get into more trouble. I will speak with you soon though." Before waiting for an answer, I rush off. I make it to the room, luckily seeing no teacher. I take my seat next to Yaya and Utau right as the teacher comes in. Today is Nikaido sensai. He's my homeroom and literature teacher. He's a very unorganized man with messy red-light brown hair and glasses that are always crooked on his face. He always wears an ugly wrinkled brown suit with brown shoes that are either two sizes too big or too small. I remember him from Elements Angel, but all I remember from him is falling over his own two feet all the time.

"Hello everyone. Rules; no talking or anything of the kind in detention. Just do your work quietly." He drops his voice down to a whisper. "If you all behave, I'll let you talk after an hour." I smile. The only ones here in detention are Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, Amu, and I. I already like Nikaido sensai a lot.

"Weren't you four part of the Student Council back at Elements Angel?" he asks, pointing at Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, and I. We nod. Nikaido sensai shakes his head. "Rules in this school. I have half a mind to march to Miyake-san's office and demand them to be changed." He continues to talk about the rules and Miyake-san being a, and I quote "An idiotic ass unfit for controlling a school." I don't say anything, but I do agree.

Nikaido sensai is a really cool teacher. He isn't as uptight about the rules as the other teachers. He even keeps up with his deal and lets us speak after a long hour of detention. He didn't object, just put his feet up on the desk and reads the newspaper. I see Nikaido more of an ally instead of just a teacher.

"You think we should let him in on the plan?" I whisper to the other quietly. They look at me with shock.

"Rima, have you lost your wings! He's a teacher, why should we trust him? He'll go and tell Miyake about it, then we'll get in more trouble," Utau snaps.

"I think we can trust him. Besides, you heard him rant about Miyake, why would he tell?" I ask.

"He could just be saying this to throw us off so we can get even in more trouble, we don't know for sure," Ikuto says.

"I think Rima-chan's right. He was my teacher, I trust him," Yaya defends. At least I have someone on my side. Amu has an uneasy look on her face.

"We don't think this is the right thing to do. What if-"

"Are you talking about me?" I freeze and turn to see Nikaido. The newspaper is lowered from his face and he's looking at us with curiosity. My mind tries to find an excuse. There are a lot of things I can say, but none of them meet my mouth. I hear the scraping of a chair and I turn to see Ikuto.

"As a matter of fact, we were." I don't say anything. My shock is too great for words. "We have something to tell you, sensai; something very important." As Ikuto begins to explain the situation, Amu tackles him to the ground.

"Ikuto!" she shouts. "What are you doing!"

"Say, what is going on?" Nikaido asks. He takes his feet off his desk and suddenly becomes very interested. I start to get nervous and my hands get clammy.

"Amu, I think Rima's right," Ikuto says, trying to pry Amu off of him.

"Ikuto, have you lost your mind, too? Are you really going to risk it?" Utau asks.

"If Rima trusts him, I will, too. She's leading us. We agreed to do this mission, so it's our duty to listen to her," Ikuto persuades.

"Tell me what is going on right now," Nikaido demands. Amu, Ikuto, and Utau are still arguing over weather to tell Nikaido or not. As each second passes, Nikaido becomes more and more frustrated with us.

"We have a plan and we need your help." My head goes straight to Kukai, who has been silent this whole time. The three have stopped fighting and are staring at Kukai in awe.

"It all depends, what kind of plan?" Nikaido asks. His tone of voice is curious, but also full of mischief. Kukai starts to explain my plan about saving Nagihiko and how we need someone at the school to cover for our absence.

"I'm guessing you would not like me to mention this to Miyake-san?" Nikaido asks, his glasses falling to the edge of his nose. For a moment, I think he's going to go snitch to Miyake about us. I slowly nod. "Very well. You said Mashiro-san is the leader of this expedition, am I correct? What are my orders Mashiro-san?" I'm stunned to silence.

"Mashiro-san?" My head snaps up and Nikaido is staring at me intently, waiting for an answer. "Is this just a joke you wanna play on the detention supervisor?" I shake my head.

"It's the truth. I am the brains behind this operation," I say. Nikaido nods.

"You expect me to conjure up something to tell Miyake-san why you are missing from classes now, right?" I nod again. Nikaido sighs and adjusts his glasses properly on his face. "It won't be easy, but I'll think of something."

"Why are you helping us anyway?" Utau asks. I can see she is very weary of Nikaido, and doesn't trust him like I do.

"For one, it'll be a good reason to tick off Miyake. Two, I want to help you find your friend. Three, Fujisaki-kun is a good student, from what I am told, and Isamu is a very dangerous person to deal with," Nikaido says. "I'll make you all a deal. If you can give me an excuse as to why you should not be in class for a while, I'll find more information about Isamu and Vultures for you." I smile.

"Give us three days and we'll have an answer for you," I say. I walk up to Nikaido and extend my arm out. We shake our hands in agreement.

"Mashiro-san, I do hope you succeed in finding your friend. He must be very special to you if you are willing to go to the end of the world to find him," Nikaido comments. I gladly hold down my blush and walk back to my seat.

All of this just got more and more interesting.

(LINE BREAK!)

The day of the trade came, and I still did not know what to tell Tsukasa. We agreed it would be during detention. It's amazing how everyone else here can stick to these rules like second-nature. I can't stick with these rules. If I wasn't already going to get in trouble for escaping, I sure was for breaking every single rule in the book.

In order to prevent any of this from occurring, I need to think of something; and quick. I only have ten minutes before last period ends and I have to head straight toward detention. If only I have more time. Even if it's only a measly few seconds, I'll take it. I have my last class with Amu.

I catch her eye and she mouthes to me "Did you think of anything?". I tear my gaze away. It's enough of an answer for her. I just need a little time. The clock is taunting me. Does time always go this fast? The second hand just keeps ticking faster and faster until it hits the twelve. Every time it does, I wince slightly. I lower my gaze to concentrate on my notebook.

I've scribbled down notes of ideas I can give to Nikaido, but all have huge gaps of holes in them. Miyake would never believe any of these without having at least a bit of suspicion. I read over all I have. It's a long list, about half the page, and I have a few circled and underlined that are the best ones. There are four.

*Suspended for disturbance

*On an urgent long-term errand

*Transferred for the time being

*Community service

The list already shows that, these are probably the worst ideas I might've ever thought up. Either I choose from these four or I try to figure something out in...eight minutes. I start to aimlessly scribble around the white spaces I haven't used yet.

Nikaido has told us that he has found a lot of information on Vultures and Isamu in the private section of the library. Teachers only can get in, and they can't take anything out. I trust Nikaido's word for it.

I tap my pen eagerly on my desk, trying to find the idea that I need to fool my idiot of a principle. I look over at Amu, who has a look of disappointment on her features. I let her down, I let them all down. It's also my fault for putting all this onto me. Who am I kidding? How can I be a leader? I probably wouldn't have made it two days with these guys. I just need more time.

I sit right beside the window and today it's wide open. Leaves have been blowing in all over my work space, making it hard to concentrate. It's also very windy, which forces me to huddle down in my blazer for cover. Another gust of wind comes in and blows my hair around.

I look down, ready to fix my papers that have flown away. Instead, dead center in my desk is a small notecard. It looks exactly the one I found four days ago. The one that said "I Can Help" on it. Except it has a new message on it: "I've Given You More Time, make it last." I look around, trying to find the prankster that put this on my desk.

No one looks guilty. Everyone is working as if nothing had happened. Is this some prank from Amu? I glance over at her desk, where she is working very diligently; the same disappointment on her face. No, why would she joke at a time or topic like this? Someone must have dropped this on my desk, but who can it be.

Suddenly a loud siren goes off. The lights in the classroom shut off. At least there is enough light outside to see inside. A metal door slides up over the wooden one, blocking our only escape besides the window. Just as I'm about to jump out the window, it shuts and locks itself. I see bolts lock the windows in place. I don't see what's the point, we can just break through the glass. I almost forgot to mention about the screaming kids.

"Students, please, calm yourselves! It is just a lockdown, probably a test of the system!" Nikaido says, trying to calm the class down. He's my last period teacher. Everyone, as usual, ignores him and goes on to freaking out. Amu makes her way to me.

"Rima, what's going on?" she whispers in my ear. We can barely hear each other over the noise and Nikaido isn't doing anything helpful to keep order.

"I don't know. We weren't warned about anything," I say. I slip the card under my binder. Amu doesn't seem to notice.

"Please! Just take your seats!" A few students are banging on the doors, demanding to be let out. One or two are in the corners, having panic attacks. I don't see what's the big deal; the sun is shining and we can see it. If they want to get out so bad, then simply break through the windows.

It's strange seeing them all frantic like this. The only emotion I've ever seen of the students here are serious, diplomatic, and evil-minded. I'm not used to everyone running around, trying to figure what's going on.

"Attention all students!" The loud sound of Miyake's voice quiets everyone. Even Amu and I are controlled by his voice. "Remain calm! This is just a drill! I repeat; this is just a drill! Please wait patiently and listen to your teacher's orders." The loud speaker goes off, but the class still stays quiet. Nikaido awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Yes, very well. Everyone sit down in a seat and get your work finished quietly. This is a good chance for some of you to start your homework," Nikaido says, much more calm. Reluctantly, we start to move back into our regular placement.

As everyone is too busy trying to contain themselves, something passes the window. It glides pass easily, leaving a trail of white feathers behind. Two more figures fly pass the window, after the first one. These leave trails of black and white feathers. I look under my binder and read over the note: I've given you more time, make it last. My eyes widen in realization; this is my chance.

I take out my notebook and look over all my notes. Taking in a deep breath, and letting it out after, I let my mind come up with the most lies I can think of. Without opening my eyes, I let my hand move on it's own. I write down scribbles on the paper, not knowing/caring if they're on the line or not. When I open my eyes again, my list has gotten much larger. I scan the new words on the paper.

A few are a bit repetitive, but one in particular stands out from the rest. Just as I'm about to go over the possible outcomes, the lights flicker back on. The metal door that blocks our passageway out, slides apart, revealing the untouched brown door. I hear the windows unlock themselves. No one pays attention.

It's funny how just moments ago, they were all freaking out. Now that their precious escape has come, they are just sitting doing their work, as if this happens everyday. Unless I've been going to the wrong school for the pass weeks, I'm pretty sure it doesn't.

"I suppose the school day is over," Nikaido announces. "You may all leave." Everyone calmly walks out of the classroom. Strange school this is. It's as if Miyake's voice just soothed the beast within them that desperately wanted out of the little space. Amu waits for me near the door.

"What was that lockdown all about?" she asks. We start walking down the hallway. I shrug.

"Nikaido said it was probably a test in the system," I say. I lower my voice. "I doubt it though. Did you see the way everyone was freaking out? They only stopped when Miyake told them too. This was clearly not a drill."

"I agree, but what else could it be?" Amu asks. That's a very good question, Amu. I know this question will be the end of me. "A breech in the gates?" I pause.

"You think someone tried to sneak out of the school?" I feel a wave of nausea. Amu shakes her head, keeping her eyes straight forward.

"I think someone tried to break in." The conversation ends there, and I'm left wondering the last question; who would want to break into the academy?

I'd be lying if I say I'm not nervous. I'm freaking sweating buckets! Nikaido still isn't here and I'm still going over what I plan on telling him when he does show up. Everyone is trying to get me to talk, but I keep silent. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth, even a tiny bit, then I won't be able to speak again.

When the door finally opens, I feel my stomach start to churn as Nikaido comes in and takes his seat at the teacher's desk. Why am I so terrified? Is it because Nikaido can deny it and give up his part of the deal? Or that he might tell Miyake what we're plotting?

"Mashiro-san, do you have your part of your deal? You do remember today is the deadline, right?" he asks. I get up, trying not to shake as much, and walk up to him. I clench the paper in my blazer pocket. Instead of speaking, I hand the crumbled paper to him. He looks at me questionably before unfolding it.

I see his eyes scan the paper. I feel my friend's eyes on me, waiting for another reaction. Then his eyes shift up to me.

"These are some interesting ideas you have here Mashiro-san." Will he just get to the point already! "I suppose these will do, for now." I let out an inward sigh of relief before fixing my posture.

"I've put up my part, where's your part?" I ask. Nikaido reaches under his desk and puts on top of it his briefcase. He puts in the code before it flips open. He takes out a large stack of papers, which he plops into my arms. I almost fall over because of how heavy the papers are.

"That is all the information I have gathered. You also have my reassurance that I shall not to speak to anyone about this," Nikaido says. Kairi coughs and walks up to the desk, next to me. He hands Nikaido a thin stack of papers.

"This is a contact, stating what will happen if you break your agreement to us." Nikaido skims the pile before sighing.

"Is this really necessary?" he asks. Kairi puts both hands firmly on the desk, staring intently at Nikaido.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Kairi growls. I see his fists tighten. Nikaido just skims the words on the paper, occasionally glancing back up at Kairi in fear. I never thought Kairi could be so...scary. Finally, Nikaido signs on the dotted line at the end of the last page.

"There you go Sanjou-kun, no harm no foul," Nikaido says quickly, shoving the papers at Kairi. Kairi takes them calmly and adjusts his glasses a tad bit.

"Thank you, sensai. And I see to it that you know the consequences that will occur if you do break this contract?" Kairi asks, almost tauntingly. Nikaido nods quickly and we both walk back to our desks.

"When did you make that contract?" I ask him.

"I didn't know weather or not Nikaido-sensai would stick to his word, so I made it a few days ago," Kairi explains with a shrug.

"Let's start on these papers," Kukai suggests. As much as I hate it, he's right. Kairi divides the papers up equally among the seven of us.

Everything's set into action. A plan of escape, a cover story, and a lead of where to look. Now all I need are for all of us to heal from our injuries. My next challenge is waiting, and I already know that these next few weeks will be completely agonizing.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter isn't really good, more like a very long filler. I'm almost done chapter 5 already, which I think it's good progress :) Thank you for your reviews!<strong>

**R&R!**

**~HAHE~**


	5. The Cave

**Chapter 5: The Cave**

Today's the day, and I'm serious about it this time. The day I get out of this school with my friends, and save Nagi. Everything's packed up and into a backpack. I told everyone to bring one. We all are in charge of bringing something. It's two weeks after Nikaido and us had our deal. So far, as far as we know, he's kept up his part of the deal.

He chose to tell Miyake he sent us to his cousin's farm to work on as a punishment. The farm has absolutely no contact with anyone. It's not very good excuse, but it'll by us some time while searching for Nagi.

We each have something to carry in our packs. Utau and Yaya are in charge of food and water. Kukai brings tents and sleeping bags to sleep in when we take short breaks. Kairi has memorized the maps Nikaido has provided and helps Kukai carry his share. Ikuto brings weapons in case we run into trouble. I hold lots and lots of medical supplies.

Detention is over, thank goodness. Our plan is to meet in my room at midnight so we can escape. Kairi is leading the way of our expedition, but I'm the real leader. Kairi is also bringing a compass, a compact telescope, and the map with us. He also carries the papers Nikaido gave to us. He's managed to memorize all of them.

As I see the time change to eight-o clock, I turn off the lights. We need as much sleep as we can. From the moonlight, I can see Yaya staring at me intently. She's at the foot of her bed, taking her backpack out of the wooden trunk. We all agreed on can foods and I take the liberty of bringing three pots with my pack. It isn't a five-star meal, but it'll do. I don't know exactly how long our food supply will last. Ikuto's agreed to bring money for the greatest of emergencies. Let's just hope it won't be needed for a while.

"Are you nervous, Rima-chan?" Yaya asks. I sit on my bed and stare at the backpack on the ground in front of me. It's not all that heavy, for me at least. Maybe some other girl my age would complain that it is, but not me. I gulp, not believing that I'm actually doing this.

For the pass days I've been checking my wings very often, almost at every chance I get. Plummeting out of the sky isn't appealing to me. I also made sure that everyone is in perfect health before I confirmed the plan. I feel like I have a responsibility to everyone. I'm putting their lives at stake, which is completely unfair to them. Having to trick two of them makes me feel even more horrible.

So many doubts are going through me, and as each day passes, more come. The biggest one now is if Miyake catches us. I haven't thought of a plan on what will happen if we get caught. I really don't know what I would say.

"Depends," I finally answer Yaya. "Am I nervous about escaping or nervous about the mission?"

"Are you nervous about what the outcome will be?" Yaya asks. I hadn't even thought about that. I sigh, laying down on my bed and looking at the ceiling.

"The most," I say. "I still don't know what's going to happen when we come back to school with Nagi."

"Nikaido sensai can make up an excuse for us," Yaya pipes up. I ignore her.

"And that's if we can even find him and bring him back. He's with Isamu, the Vulture Queen! How are we supposed to take on the Vulture Queen!" I say.

"If you meant that than we wouldn't be doing this in the first place," Yaya says, with a serious tone in her voice. "Stop second guessing yourself Rima-chan, it's not good for your mind." Sometimes I think she spends too much time with Kairi for her own good.

"We should get some sleep," I say, not bothering to check the time. "The more we sleep now, the more we'll be ready for later." Yaya hesitantly nods and goes over to her bed. I stay in the same position.

I lay still on my bed, trying to get sleep. My eyes keep refusing to close. I turn on my side, facing the ocean. The waves calm me, and I slowly let my body become heavier. I have a strange dream.

I'm flying over the ocean. No clouds, just a clear sky with a tiny breeze; my perfect flying weather. I see an island, it's not very big or very far. Somehow, no matter how much I fly, I get no closer to the island. It's almost taunting me to fly faster, and I do. No matter what I try, the island just stays in it's place, like a sick joke. I want to stop trying to fly to the island, but something is drawing me to it. Something important.

When Yaya shakes me awake, I'm out of breath and my heart is beating at a fast rate. I clutch my chest tightly and my eyes bulge out. I'm scared they might fall out of the socket.

"Rima-chan?" Yaya asks. Her eyes and face both show great worry. "Are you alright?" I slowly sit up, slightly shaking. That dream, it felt so real. It was only a dream though. Nothing in a dream actually happens in real life.

"Just a bad dream," I say, giving her a vague answer. "What time is it?"

"Eleven-forty. We should get leaving now," she says. "Are you sure your okay?" I nod.

"Take my bag and your's to the roof. I'll be there in a moment. I just have to check over something," I say. Yaya doesn't look convinced. "I promise, I'll be down in a few minutes." She gives me a skeptical look. Even as she's leaving with our bags, she is skeptical about my decision.

As soon as I'm alone, I go to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. It relieves me of my slight shivers and calms me down a lot. I do this two more times and I have my composure back. Taking a few steps back, I look over what I wear.

White button up shirt, blazer, weather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. My thick hair is in a big ponytail and I re-check the time on my watch. I'm ready. I take one last look at my room. It isn't a heartbreaking separation, I've only spent a month here. The question is, will I ever be able to see it again.

The corridors at Angel and Evil Academy are...large. When they're crowded, the corridors look as if the mob of students will never cease to keep coming. When they're empty, it's loud enough to hear a pin drop. In the day, they look as if you are in a mansion. Only today I've seen the corridors at night.

It's as if the morning mansion of a school has sped up time and become an abandoned cavernous hallway. The only light comes from the Moon through the tall glass windows, but other than that, it is almost complete darkness. I can almost hear the people watching on their TV screens "Don't go down the hallway!" because a ghost or another horrifying creature awaits for the oblivious character. This isn't a movie though. It's called real life and there aren't any ghosts or creatures waiting for me as I walk down the corridors of Angel and Evil Academy, trying to get to the roof.

As I go up a staircase, fumbling multiple times in the pitch black, I do come face to face with a creature of my own. A white note on the floor. From the corner of my eye, I see a shadow moving. Whipping around, I see the door to the staircase clatter close.

My heart rate speeds up, but I try to look as calm as possible. The figure could still be here for all I know, watching me, seeing what my next move is. I pick up the note, trying to keep my shaking hand as still as possible.

The card has the same two black lines and leaf. The words now read "I'll Be Watching And Helping." I get slight shivers. Shoving the note into my pocket, where I've kept the other notes. I keep making my way to the roof.

The person is watching and helping. Now I know they are not trying to hurt me. It has to be someone who knows about the mission. Nikaido wouldn't, he has to stay here. During the Code Red, Amu was with me. That leaves Yaya, Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto. One of them is the mysterious person, who has been helping me.

Why won't the person just directly help me? Why the secrecy? I'll have the answers to these questions soon. Whoever it is, other than me, will be late to be on the roof. I took the staircase quickest to the roof. I need to hurry to catch the person red handed.

I brake out into a run, knowing the person isn't watching me. I try to keep quiet, but as I get closer to the door to the roof, I am anything except subtle. I burst through the doors of the roof. Everyone jumps at the sound of me. I see Nikaido, Yaya, Utau, and Ikuto. No Kukai. So it's him, huh? I keep myself from not smirking.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," I say, trying to keep the panting out of my voice. My breathing slowly turns back to normal. "Where's Kukai?" I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning quickly, I meet face to face with the missing auburn haired boy.

"Sorry, I had to do something," he says, panting. He sounds like he just ran here. He probably did. I'm about to frame him for the notes, when Nikaido clears his throat.

"Hurry please. We have two minutes until midnight," he says. "I only managed to get the protection barrier off for midnight exactly. Miyake put them up after Tsukiyomi-san and Mashiro-san went out for a fly. I will tell you this once, so listen to my words very carefully."

"I have been helping Sanjou-san find Isamu's Mountain. Just follow to map and you should be fine. If you come face with any Vulture, get out of there. Isamu's Vulture minions will be searching for you. They know you are looking for Fujisaki-kun. Be very careful." He gives us one last nod. "Good luck to you all, and bring Fujisaki-kun home."

"Thank you, Nikaido. Best wishes on your end on the mission as well," I say. We shake hands before each of us grab our respective packs and fly off.

The night is cool with only a hint of a breeze. My wings feel free after being cooped up for so long. I can fly forever. I start to spiral upwards, the nice updrafts making my ponytail whip around. I feel a hand tug on my ankle and look down to see Ikuto.

"Might want to calm down Mashiro. You won't want to attract attention, we're still in school grounds," he says.

"Not for long," Utau says, flying up next to us. She points a finger to the big brick walls. I check my watch, midnight.

"Let's move, we don't have enough time before that barrier comes back up," I say. We start to fly faster toward the gates. I count down the seconds we have left, and they do not look good. Gritting my teeth, I urge my team to fly faster.

We make it through just as the shield goes back up. No turning back. We keep flying for a few minutes before I say to land. We land in a field surrounded by trees. I notice how we are all a little hyped-up about our short trip. We aren't that far from the school, but it is no longer in line-of-sight. I sit on a rock.

"Kairi, where do we go from here?" I ask. He instinctively points to my left.

"That way, due North. Get ready, it's going to get really cold where we're going," he warns. I look to see the rest of my team geared up as well. Everyone wearing pants, appropriate footwear, and big jackets. Yaya even decided to wear gloves and Ikuto wears a snow hat. The clothing might weigh us down a little, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Let's go then, double check to make sure we have everything," I say. Within a minute, we are already off the ground and into the night.

A lot of things go through my mind when I fly. So that's why Kairi is leading the way. I start to get anxious. Isamu is the Queen of the Vultures. She probably has a whole fleet of Vultures after us. The feeling of doubt starts to take hold of me again. I blink and look to the side.

Kukai and Utau are holding each other's hands while they fly through the sky. They look so in love. I wonder if they've even said those words, yet. Then I remember why I'm looking for Isamu in the first place; Nagihiko – my one true love.

The scenery changes from forrest to rocky mountain ranges. I gulp as I look down. It's a very long fall with rocky spires at the bottom. It gives me shivers just thinking about falling down there. The mountains on either side of us that close us in. They're black and raggedy and scream danger for any flier. Above, the towers of rocks are so high, I think they touch the clouds.

"Mashiro! It looks like it's about to rain!" Ikuto shouts, flying closer towards me. I look up and see very dark clouds covering the sky. I feel something small plop on my wing. "It doesn't look like a light drizzle, either." I nod.

Angels of all kind aren't allowed to fly in the rain. The rain soaks and is absorbed by our wings and makes them heavy. It interferes with flying, very difficult to fly through and can cause fatal damage. It also causes the feathers to molt and fall apart. Feathers are the keys to wings. Without feathers, you aren't able to fly.

"We have to land!" I command. Everyone starts flying in closer together as I feel more drops of rain fall on my wings. "Try to find somewhere where we can hide from the rain." My first thought is to look for shielded ground with lots of overhead cover. However, flying over rocky terrains has almost no ground and nowhere to land. Panic starts to rise as I feel more drops of water fall on me.

"Rima! Over here, we found a cave!" Utau shouts, tugging on my arm. I blink at her, before letting her guide me to a cave in the mountainside. Within a few minutes, we're all huddled in a cave as the rain starts to come down heavy.

"It's a good thing Kukai senpai found this cave in time. We wouldn't have been able to survive in that storm," Kairi remarks. Yeah, lucky Kukai saved us. "I'll Be Watching And Helping".

"Let's make camp," I say. The cave is tall enough for all of us and deep enough for the sleeping bags to fit inside. We all start to unpack our supplies. While Kukai and Ikuto set up the sleeping bags, Yaya and Amu try to build a fire, and Utau set up food supplies. I sit next to Kairi in the far back of the cave where he's looking at the map and the compass in his hands.

"What's our locations?" I ask, looking over his shoulder.

"Mountains, Death Mountains to be exact. I should've known better than to lead you guys through this route," Kairi says. I look at the map.

"But this is the fastest route to our destination," I say, tracing the line that leads to the big red "X". "Where is that exactly?"

"I'm not so sure. Nikaido-sensai gave me this map and just told me to follow these directions," Kairi explains. "By the maps calculations, it's somewhere near a body of water and a river."

"A body of water? You don't know which one?" He shakes his head.

"It's just a blue mark, no name with it," he says. I sigh, we'll have to go on Nikaido's word. I just hope he labeled this map right.

"How long do you think the rain will be?" I ask. Just as I say that, thunder crunches in the sky and lighting flash in the sky outside. Yaya jumps and almost crushes the fire that she and Amu made.

"Judging by the thunder and lighting, it's hard to tell. It can go on for a few hours, to days," he admits. My eyes widen. "I'm sure it'll let up soon though."

"Hey, you two! Food's ready!" Utau calls over. Kairi and I pack up everything and leave it in the corner before going over to where the others are huddled around the fire. Utau hands us each a bowl of cooked rice and meat with some vegetables. We thank for our food before we start eating. We each sit in a ring around the fire around our sleeping bags.

"Does anyone know how long the rain is going to stay?" Yaya asks.

"A day or two, maybe more," Amu answers, not missing a beat. "Controlling wind lets me also predict the weather patterns. This storm is staying for a while. The thunder and lighting is what throws me off." I look over at Kairi.

"Can you do that?" I whisper while the others continue talking.

"Only some do that. Very rare wind elemental controllers can tell the weather. It's something very useful to us," he whispers back. It gives me a little composure that we have an allay with me. We turn back to the main conversation going on.

"I'm only saying, will any of us ever resort to flying in the rain if we have to?" Utau asks.

"It's suicide," Kukai points out. "Only few have flown through rains and survived. Rare occasions with snow."

"I don't think it'll snow. It's still Autumn," Amu says.

"Who knows? The weather can bring us anything. Maybe tomorrow morning it'll be hailing," Ikuto says. I don't want to think about hail, let alone flying through it. No one comments Ikuto's response and we continue eating, switching from topic to topic. I notice how it never drifts around the weather or the future. When we finish, Kukai and Kairi clean the dishes using rain water.

As pre-caution, I put out a container to carry the rainwater, outside. It's like a bucket with a closing lid. The bucket sits on the ledge just outside the cave. We make watch time's in partners. First watch is Kairi and Utau, second is Ikuto and Yaya, third is Kukai and Amu, and I get fourth watch by myself.

"No, you are not going by yourself," Kukai immediately says as soon as I say the watch times. "I'll double my shift."

"No, you need your sleep, too. I'll be fine on my own," I say. Kukai doesn't look comfortable about me being alone on watch-duty.

"At least switch watches with me so that you are with Amu," he persuades. "I'll take the lone shift." Kukai is like my big brother. We're very close as friends, almost siblings. I know him well enough to know when the conversation is over (which is now).

When Yaya shook me awake for my shift with Amu, I was already up and ready. I didn't get much sleep during my part. The rain kept me awake most of the time. Amu and I kept watch on either side of the entrance. Even though I stayed awake the whole time during my sleep time, I yawned a lot during my watch. Amu would sneak glances at me, but we keep quiet.

"You know he only wanted to switch shifts because he cares about you, right?" she suddenly asks towards the end of the shift. This is after I go outside to retrieve the full bucket and empty them into our water containers. A little splash of water is left at the bottom and I leave it outside again to catch more water.

"Huh?" My voice is hoarse and raspy from not speaking for a long time.

"Kukai. He really is there for you. He didn't want you to get hurt by yourself," Amu says. "He really is your angel guardian."

Amu, you have no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thanks again for the reviews! I would like more though, because you guys are basically why I wrote the sequel in the first place and I want your opinion on how you think I'm writing it. If you don't like how I'm doing something, tell me and I'll make it better. Please don't be a flamer though, if you have any complaints of suggestions about my writing be polite about it.<strong>

**R&R**

**~HAHE~**


	6. Yaya

**Chapter 6: Yaya**

The next morning, the fire's still going and Kukai is cooking something in a pot. The rain still didn't go away; as a matter of fact, I think it looks worse. Besides Kukai, I'm the only one awake. After my shift with Amu, I felt more sleepy and fell asleep in an instant.

Kukai doesn't notice that I'm awake. I'm about to make my presence known, when I feel something crinkle under my sleeping bag. I gently lift it up and retrieve another note. It's the same stationary like the other ones in my pocket. It says, "The Rain Will Last For Three Days."

There's no way that was there before. The cave was totally empty when we came in. No one slipped it under me while I was asleep before my shift; I wasn't even sleeping in the first place. Even during my shift, everyone was fast asleep except for Amu, who I knew didn't move from her post the whole shift.

After my shift; I was asleep, probably in a deep sleep. I put the note in my pocket and look at everyone asleep. Then I look up at Kukai, who still doesn't notice that I'm awake.

"Morning, Kukai," I say. He physically jumps a little and then calms down, realizing it's me. "How was your shift?" I get out of my sleeping bag and pack it up. He shrugs.

"Boring. Nothing big happened, just that the rain is getting heavier. The lighting stopped," he says.

"Did anyone wake up or did you see anyone?" I question. He shakes his head.

"Only I was the one who was up. No sign of life outside, and you all were asleep," Kukai says. "Want some food?" I keep a straight gaze, repeating the conversation over and over again in my head. Kukai was the only one awake. This practically screams suspicion. When can I confront him about it though? Now would be good, but who knows who might wake up.

"Yo! Mashiro!" I feel a bop on my head and look up. Kukai's giving me this confused look. I realize I hadn't answered his question. What was it again? "You alright?"

"Yeah," I lie. This might be my only alone time with Kukai. "Say, Kukai-" I hear a loud yawn and stop mid-sentence.

"Ow! It hurts sleeping on a cave ground!" Yaya sits up and stretches her arms above her head. She sees us and flashes a big smile. "Morning!" Her loudness stirs everyone else awake. I greet everybody as they each start to get up and silently curse at Yaya. Exposing Kukai for who he is will have to be delayed.

"What's for breakfast?" Amu asks, yawning. Kukai pours something liquid in bowls and I help pass them out.

"Porridge," he answers.

"The only thing he can cook," Utau comments. Kukai playfully nudges her. When she's right, she's right. The porridge is really good. In our years of being friends, Kukai's never cooked. I always suspect that it's because he can't, but Utau probably unlocked his true potential. Well, at least with making porridge.

"You can cook?" Ikuto asks. "Any other secret talents you've kept from us?"

"I can cook pancakes, too," Kukai pipes up. We all laugh at that.

"What are the plans for today?" Kairi asks, after the lighthearted mood is over. Everyone looks at me, and I stare back. Then I realize they are expecting me for an answer.

"I'm not sure," I admit. "There really isn't anything we can do while it's raining so hard." It's the truth. We are stuck in the cave until the rain let's up or stops.

"I'll go out and look for more firewood. There really is no point for Yaya and Ikuto to waste their energy for the fire, and it's our only heat/light source," Utau says.

"There's a pathway that circles the mountain, I think I saw some trees near the top," Kairi says. I can't argue with either of them. It's better than just sitting in a cave doing nothing.

"A few of us should go with her. It's not safe to be out there alone," I say. In the end, it's Amu, Yaya, Ikuto, and me who go. Kukai, Kairi, and Utau will stay here guarding the cave. We leave without bringing any supplies; we plan on being back in a few hours.

At first when we start, the rain is beating at us. I hate getting my hair wet because I end up having a tough time drying it up. So I tie it into a ponytail and then put my hood over it. The wind blows against us, making my hood fall off and me fixing it every few minutes until I give up and let it down.

Ikuto and Amu walk next to each other while I'm with Yaya. We try to keep as close as possible. A few times I felt as if the wind would blow me away. Yaya slipped once and Ikuto had to catch her wrist to keep her from falling off the edge.

We make it to the top of the mountain where the wind is blowing at it's strongest. Ikuto keeps a hold on Yaya's arm to make sure she doesn't blow off. There are lots of trees up here, enough to use for firewood for weeks. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that.

"Amu, try to control the winds while Ikuto, Yaya, and I start cutting," I say. She nods and a few seconds later, the winds are less strong. We get to work.

Ikuto goes off on his own to get wood while I'm with Yaya. The three of us try to stay as close to Amu as we can. Yaya and I gather small pieces of wood scattered around the ground, but it's difficult with the rain and wind pounding on us.

Everything seems to be going well, until I notice Yaya seems to be getting tired. I've seen Yaya take on monsters on Halloween for a whole day, fly for hours on end without breaking a sweat, and even make fires with a snap of her fingers. In a moment, I understand what's wrong; the rain.

I should've known better than to let Yaya out here. Damn it! Why was I so stupid! Why did I let Yaya out here! Water and fire don't mix, Yaya's probably fighting it off internally.

"Yaya why don't you stick with Amu, Ikuto and I will finish it off," I suggest. She doesn't say anything, but willingly walks over to Amu, who looks to be struggling. "Are you alright, Amu?"

"The wind." She takes the moment to gasp. "It's really pushing against me. I don't think I can hold it." Amu seems to be really be fighting against the wind. Beads of sweat are trickling down the side of her face. Her teeth are firmly grit and fists clenched. Her stance is stiff with her feet pressed together, her posture straight, and her arms stretched out next to her. Her breathing starts to become ragged.

"Just hold out Amu. Ikuto and I are almost done." I'm really pushing it. I shouldn't be making her do this. Why didn't I bring Kairi along? Why _did _I bring Yaya along? This is all just a mistake, one big mistake.

"Mashiro! Hurry up and help me out! The faster we get this done, the faster we can get them to safety!" Ikuto commands. I rush over to him and help gather more wood until we decide it's enough for a few days.

We make our way over just as Amu collapses to the ground. Ikuto is immediately at her side, holding her weak body.

"Something's coming," I hear her mutter. Behind me, I feel something shift. Without hesitation, I kick behind me. My foot lands in a Vulture's face and it doubles back in pain. Three more Vultures appear out of the shadows and surround us.

Yaya and I stand back to back. Ikuto is to my right, holding Amu behind him.

"Well well, if it isn't the blond one," one sneers. Is that what they call me? "Isamu will be pleased to know we have captured you."

"Where's Nagihiko?" I ask.

"We do not know what you are speaking of. No matter though, you won't be speaking in a few minutes." One lunges toward me and I create a water ball toward it. It pushes it back, but the Vulture still manages to tackle me to the ground.

It's talons dig into my neck and I feel the air get cut off from my lungs. I kick and thrash around until I feel a puddle of water near my head. I turn and concentrate hard on the puddle. When I feel like I'm about to faint, the water from the puddle shoots at the Vulture, making it fall off me.

I get on my knees and gasp for breath. I look up and see Yaya and Ikuto fighting off Vultures. I see one of them dragging Amu away, toward the edge of the mountain. My eyes widen and I stretch out my hand. Clenching my fist, rainwater shoots at the Vulture and turns into ice.

Feathers grab my arms back, which makes my ice shards fly out of control. I get a good hit and hit my kidnapper in the eye. The Vulture screeches and lets go of me. I go after the one that has Amu.

I make more ice shards to stab at the Vulture, being careful not to hit Amu in the process. Amu seems to be unconscious, but seems to be waking up. Her eyes flutter open and realizes what's going on. In a second the Vulture is swirling in the air, and Amu is on the ground controlling the currents around it.

She throws the Vulture off the mountain and lands on the ground, breathing heavy. I rush to her and help her up.

"Amu, are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Leave me, help Ikuto and Yaya. I'll be right here," she mutters. For precaution I lean her against a tree that is covered by a bush, so none of the Vultures find her.

Ikuto seems to be having fun with the situation. He's holding off two Vultures at once. He has one of them crushed under a rock while using parts of the mountains to push the other one toward the edge. Yaya on the other hand, is a different story.

The Vulture is practically on top of her. The fire in her is very weak with the rain, and it's effecting her fighting. She pushes her hand in the Vulture's face and a spurt of fire unleashes out. Yaya takes the time to crawl away, but doesn't get far. The Vulture recovers quickly and grabs at Yaya's ankles with it's talons.

I take off. I tackle the Vulture to the ground and make a water ball over it's head. Freezing it, the Vulture starts to thrash about, knocking me away. I roll on the ground and watch it as it's movements cease. It isn't my favorite way to kill a Vulture, but it's one of the least messy. Dead Vulture smell is almost unbearable.

I look around and Ikuto is just finishing off the last Vulture. Amu is coming out of her hiding spot with a slight limp. I turn this way and that. Where's Yaya? No matter where I turn I can't find the small auburn haired girl anywhere.

"Help!" I look around and don't see anything. "Rima-chan! Ikuto-kun! Amu-chan!" I hear it again, but still don't see any sign of Yaya. My eyes widen and I go to the edge of the mountain. As my suspicions told me, Yaya's hanging on a nook in the mountain, but I can see her slipping. I can't see anything below her except for fog. Her wings are soaked, which means she can't fly.

"Rima-chan! Help me!" she screams. Yaya is pretty far away from me. I don't think I can reach her. I get on the ground and reach my hand out, but it's still not close enough to her.

"Yaya! Hold on! I'll get Ikuto!" I shout to her. Ikuto's taller than me, and has longer arms than me. Surely, he'll be able to get her.

"No, Rima-chan!" I stop as I'm getting up. I turn to her and her eyes scream sadness, but something else in there. Guilt. "It's no use. Ikuto-kun won't be able to get me in time."

"Don't be silly Yaya!"

"Listen to Yaya," she says. She looks down, which she immediately looks back up at me. I don't know how long it's been since Yaya talked in third-person. "Yaya's sorry Yaya already failed you. Rima-chan is Yaya's best friend. Yaya hopes Rima-chan will find Nagi-kun; complete the mission Rima-chan. Tell Kairi-kun, I love Kairi-kun for Yaya, and that Yaya will miss Rima-chan, Kairi-kun, and Kukai-kun very much. Yaya will miss everyone."

"Yaya, stop talking like that!" I scream at her. I feel the tears prickling my eyes and they fall. I try again to reach out for her. One of her hands slip so she's only dangling by one hand. "Yaya!"

"Goodbye, Rima-chan." Her weight gives out and her hand slips. Yaya slowly falls back into the fog abyss.

"No! Yaya!" I scream. I try to grab onto her, but she's too far away. I let my wings out and am about to jump in after her, when a hand tugs me back. I look up to see Ikuto. "Let me go! I have to save her!"

"It's too late, Mashiro! She's gone, there's nothing we can do," he says. Ikuto holds me tightly around my waist, preventing me from going and getting her.

"No! It's not too late! I can still save her!" I shout. "Yaya!" Tears fall from my eyes, but I keep my gaze on the ledge. I have to save her.

"Rima, there's nothing you can do." That's Amu. I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I pull away, still struggling against Ikuto.

"We won't know until we try!" I pursue. Ikuto let's go of me, but then holds me tightly by my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Look at me Rima. If you go down there, you won't come back out. Yaya's probably already dead now and if you try to play hero, you'll die. Then what will we do? We'll be stuck without a leader. Is that what you want? Do you want to die and leave us without a leader? Do you want to be selfish and giving up your life this early because you lost one friend? Yaya wouldn't want you to do that," Ikuto lectures. I look down in shame.

Ikuto's right. Yaya's probably dead by now. If I try to save her, my wings will give in with the rainwater pounding down on them and I will die alongside her. It is selfish of me to give up my own life. I have to be strong. I have to be a leader.

But in this moment, I just hold Ikuto and Amu, and cry. For a moment, I won't be the leader and I will cry for the loss of my best friend. Ikuto doesn't say anything, but hold Amu and I. I think Amu's crying, but I'm not so sure. She rubs my back gently and gives me soothing words. They don't mean anything to me at the moment. Yaya's gone, and it's all my fault. I feel tiredness overcome me as I fall asleep in the rain with Ikuto and Amu holding me up.

* * *

><p>When I wake up again, I'm in my sleeping bag. There's soup next to me and I hear the fire crackling near me. I sit up and the first thing I notice is that my muscles are very sore. My neck especially is stiff and I turn it a few times. I look around the cave. Everyone else is crowded in the back, talking quietly. I see Amu in her sleeping bag, asleep.<p>

I slowly get up and stretch out all my tired muscles before making my way to the group.

"Rima," Kukai says. All eyes turn on me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" I ask. My head is a bit dizzy and I can't remember clearly what happened. I just know it was something really important. As I look at the group I realize two people are missing. "Where's Yaya and Kairi?"

"Kairi's outside," Amu says. "Yaya's..." No one says anything.

"What? Where's Yaya? Why won't you guys tell me?" I ask. Ikuto gets up and hands me something red. A bow. Correction, one of Yaya's red bows. It all comes rushing back to me; the Vultures, the rain, the wind, Yaya. The tears come back to me, but I refuse to cry again. I just look down at the red bow, remembering the little bubbly character it had once belonged to.

"We found it near here," Ikuto says. "We didn't find anything else." I force my eyes to the cave entrance. I can just make out a figure outside, sitting in the rain.

"How'd Kairi take it?" I ask. I don't look away from the figure.

"Not so good," Utau said. "He won't come back inside." I put the bow in my pocket and make my way outside. The rain has lightened up a bit, but even so, I can still tell Kairi's been crying.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he replies. I take a seat next to him and we both just stare at the mountain range. It;s probably not healthy for either of us, but neither of us care at the moment. We both lost someone who cared about us, and all we can do is mope.

I can feel everyone else watching us, but we don't care. We'll stay here as long as we want. Nothing can move us.

"It's all my fault," I mutter, finally letting the tears out. "I shouldn't have let her go."

"You? What about me? I should've stopped her," Kairi replies. "It's both our faults."

"She told me to tell you she loved you, and she'll miss you a lot," I say, trying to keep my voice from quivering. He doesn't say anything, which brings us both back into silence.

"You think she's watching us right now?" he suddenly asks. I look at Kairi, who is looking up toward the clouds. I look up with him. The rain gets into my eyes, but I just blink them away and look directly at the clouds.

"Probably," I whisper. "Probably thinking 'Kairi and Rima are being big cry-babies right now." We both laugh at that, but then the bad mood is back.

"She's probably also saying 'I'll always be with you guys, and you shouldn't be crying because I love you both, forever.'" I can't say for sure Yaya would say that, but it's just a guess. That guess seems enough for Kairi because he smiles.

"Yaya's probably also saying 'get off your butts before you idiots catch a cold'," Kairi says and we both laugh again. "Let's go inside." I nod and we both get up, walking inside the cave together. Amu and Utau immediately jump us with blankets and make us sit by the fire. Kukai gives us a lecture about why we shouldn't sit out in the rain for so long.

I'm secretly smiling because I know no matter what, Yaya will always be with me. Don't worry Yaya, I'll complete this mission like you told me too.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you probably all hate me now! (I hate me too!) But it is all part of the story plot line!<strong>

**A question I have for everyone that randomly popped into my head this morning: Who do you all think Amu should've ended up with BESIDES Ikuto? I always guessed if it wasn't Ikuto it'd be Tadase, but then I knew a majority of the fans would disagree. So what do you all think?**

**R&R**

**~HAHE~**


	7. Storm

**Chapter 7: Storm**

Two days pass and the rain finally stops, just as the mysterious figure had said so. I hadn't had the time to confront Kukai about it. Yesterday we had a small memorial for Yaya. All we could do was mourn for her around the fire all day in silence. Kairi is still very upset, but not as before. Kukai took the news hard, from what Utau told Kukai hasn't been talking to anyone except Utau occasionally.

While he was outside for a few minutes, checking on the rainwater bucket, I could've sworn he was crying. To Kairi, Yaya was the love of his life. To me, Yaya was my sister and best friend in the whole world. To Kukai, Yaya was his baby sister. To Kukai, losing Yaya is almost like losing your own daughter. The three of us are taking her death the hardest, but no one will know how each of us individually feel.

I can't say who missed her more, because that's not fair. We all love Yaya with all our hearts, and choosing one of us that loves her more is impossible.

Today, we're packing up and heading the rest of the way to the place Nikaido marked for us. We decided to split what's in Yaya's pack in each of ours so it'd be fair. We take flight around noon.

Kairi leads the way as always while the rest of us hand back. I try not to think about Yaya, but how can I not? It's not the same flying with a smile and looking over your shoulder, seeing your best friend no longer there smiling along with you.

The scenery soon changes to a small beach and then the ocean. I ask Kairi if it's safe to fly over the ocean.

"Don't worry. It may take us a while to get to land, but we should have no difficulty," he says.

Kukai seems to be hanging back, not really into flying today. I fly back to fly with him. I give him a small smile. There's a connection between Kukai and me. We don't need any words to describe what we want to say to each other. A smile, eye contact, a nod of the head, or any other slight motion and we can understand what the other one is thinking.

However, I'm greeted back with a frown and he turns his head away from me. Daring myself, I put a hand on his shoulder and give it a slight squeeze. He still doesn't react the way I want him too.

"Hey," I mutter.

"Leave me alone," he says coldly. I don't like it when Kukai's mad (especially at me). What's worse is that I don't know why he's mad(at me).

"Kukai," I say above a whisper. "What's wrong?" His body stiffens.

"What's wrong? You're what's wrong," he says in a huff. He flies a bit ahead of me, but I just follow. "You could've saved her." I think about it for a moment before glaring down at him.

"No, I couldn't have. What could I have done Kukai? Fly down there and get myself killed, too. She knew that if I went to go get Ikuto, she would fall and would never be able to get a chance to tell me her last words," I say, no matter how much it hurt. We veered off from the rest of the group, but I don't think either of us care.

"You could've done something! Anything! It's Yaya we're talking about!" he shouts at me. "It's your fault she's dead!" He flies off in a huff. I float there, in complete shock. I've stopped blaming myself for her death and let it be that whatever happens happens. Hearing it from someone else is a very big blow to me. I fly off to catch up to Kukai.

"Hey!" I feel a hand tug me back. I look over my shoulder and see Utau.

"Let him go," she says softly. "He just needs to blow off some steam."

"I don't see why he's blaming me for Yaya. There was nothing I could do; honest," I say the last word the quietest that I wonder if Utau heard me. Apparently she did because she hugs me for a long time.

"I know you did your best, and I know Yaya is in a better place now, but you have to accept that all you can do is move on," Utau says. I know Utau's right. I thought I convinced myself of that already. "I'll go get him."

"Don't go too far," I say, and go back with the rest of the group. Soon, Kukai and Utau are back. I don't try to help Kukai this time when he lags behind.

"Kairi! The winds are changing," Amu calls. "I think it might rain."

"It's been clear all morning, not a cloud in the sky," Ikuto points out. "Maybe it's just a small after shower."

"I don't think so," I say. "Look."

We've been surrounded by blue waters for hours. The sky has been clear with only small white clouds hanging in the air. However, far in the distance, dark clouds are coming our way; fast.

"Kairi! How far is land!" I shout.

"Not for a while," he answers. I sigh.

"We have to keep going. Hurry up, we have to get to land as soon as possible," I command. The team starts flying faster. I look over and see the clouds are coming faster. "Amu, calculate how long it'll be until the clouds reach us." She gives me a slight nod.

"About an hour, two tops," she estimates. I bite my lip.

"Look for small areas of land, maybe there's something we can land on for the time being," I say. However when I look down, all I can see is water. The storm is coming faster than I expected. There's nothing I can do. Unless there's a way for me to push a storm back or magically create land, we have to keep flying until it hits us.

"Less than an hour," Amu reports. I curse and clench my fists.

"Keep flying, it's the only thing we can do," I say. "Kairi, where are we?"

"We're close to land," he answers. As if by magic, I see a dark strip of land toward the horizon. It's still pretty far away, but at least I know we're close to land. However, the storm takes it's toll and sneaks up on us.

I feel the first drop on my head, then on my leg, and then a lucky one hits my right wing. It twitches slightly. The big plops of water turn smaller until it's almost a mist. I feel my wings starting to jerk this way and that, as I try to control my flight patterns. I notice everyone else is struggling to keep their balance as well. I also see that we've gotten relatively closer to the ocean below us.

I gulp. I don't think I've ever been more scared of the water.

As the rain starts to pelt down harder, I feel more feathers fall to the ocean below us. I push against the wind, but the liquid keeps weighing me down. I see the land coming up, and fast. I roll onto the muddy ground with gasps of air. Quickly putting my wings away, I look around. Kairi and Ikuto land next to me. I don't see Kukai, Utau, or Amu.

I get worried and gulp down the lump in my throat, trying to see through the rain.

"Kukai! Utau! Amu!" I shout against the wind, but the words are just thrown right back at me in an echo. I call out into the storm again, but the same answer comes. The wind is pushing against my face, making the rain slap me around. My hair is clinging to my face, body, and wings. It's very thick and weighs a lot. At this moment, I regret having long hair.

I feel the wind trying to take me along with it. Ikuto notices and wraps his arms around my waist and pressing me to the ground, keeping me from the howling wind. The winds are blowing this and that, in random directions.

"Try to stay still," he groans. I see his navy hair look pitch black and pressed flat against his face because of the rain. There's also a bruise on his cheek. The crack of thunder makes me quiver a little, and I can feel the heart of the soon coming towards us. In the distant, if I squint, I can see flashes of light; lighting.

I turn and see Amu. Her figure separates from the gray storm. She's forcing the wind to her will, which is probably using a lot of energy, to move away from her. I notice two large objects she's carrying in each hands. I notice those objects are actually Utau and Kukai, and they're unconscious.

I break away from Ikuto's grasp and rush to help Amu to land, along with the precious cargo she's carrying. She tumbles to the ground and doesn't move. Ikuto is immediately at her soaked body, trying to help her up.

Meanwhile, Kukai and Utau are both drenched and unconscious. After much difficulty, I manage to lift Kukai on my back, and kind of drag/carry Utau in my arms. Kukai and Utau's weight combined force my knees to the ground.

The rain is pounding harder and I gasp for breath, shouting for Kairi or Ikuto. I can't see anything except for Utau and Kukai's lifeless bodies which are tangled in mine. I scream one last time before I feel Kukai's weight being lifted from my shoulders.

Turning, I see Kairi. He says something, but the wind is making everything very difficult to hear. Then he just makes a motion with his hand to just follow him. I nod, and standing with what energy I have left, I follow Kairi to a shielded cave.

Inside, I gently place her on the ground and then lean against the cave wall, panting. Kairi places Kukai against the cave wall and I see Ikuto and Amu coming into the cave. Kairi, Ikuto, and I just stand there, hearing the storm outside making it's mark on the landscape.

Thunder and lighting crack outside, lighting up the area in a creepy light. A nearby tree gets hit by lighting and is on fire. The winds just make the fire grow stronger. The thunder booms loudly outside, mirroring my heartbeat.

"Let's set up camp," I finally say. Another crack of lighting, and I see the two boys nod. Ikuto manages to get a small fire going without having the winds blow it out. I change Amu and Utau's clothes real quick, dry them the best I can, and give them the extra pair in their bags to keep her dry. I'm surprised they didn't lose them. Ikuto helped get Kukai cleaned up and we put the wet clothes next to the fire.

We put our unconscious friends towards the back where it's warmer and the driest part of the cave. It isn't as big as our last cave, and we are all kind of smushed, but we have to make do with what we have.

I'm surprised only my jacket's soaked, and my pants of course, but my shirt is almost entirely dry. I just take off my jacket, and immediately shiver at the coldness that hits me. Ikuto and Kairi aren't as soaked as me, and don't have to take off anything to dry.

I silently start to cook something in a pot. I'm not the best cook, but I don't think Kairi or Ikuto are any better than I am, and they deserve a good rest.

The only sounds are from the crackling fire, soft snores of my friends, and the demon storm outside. My breathing is back to normal, but my heart is still beating wildly in my chest.

The rain seems to be only stronger. The wind howls and sends shivers of coldness, and fear, down my back. At each lighting strikes, I wince. Every time thunder explodes the sky, loud or small, I'd jump. My wings are completely torn apart. I've lost a lot of feathers and there are dark patches left here and there, where whole sections of feathers of a wing have been blown off.

I conclude I will not be able to fly for a long, _long_ time. I sigh. A harsh win blows in and I shift my body to protect the fire from going out. I feel something hit the back of my neck and look through my mess of hair to find it.

It's another note from the mysterious figure. The same format is there, but this time it's a bit wet. It was probably in the rain for a bit. "There's medicine outside. Enough to help all of you. Your Welcome."

I immediately run outside with a second thought. The wind seems to be blowing me back towards the cave, but I stand my ground. The wind pelts down on me, soaking me once more.

"Hey! Whoever you are come out!" I shout. I'm only answered by the wind. "Hey! Come out here and show me who you are! Why are you hiding!" The lighting flashes in front of me and throws me off my feet. I feel something hard on the ground when I try to get up. I see it's a box. I take it, which is pretty heavy, and drag it to the cave. I successfully get it inside. I open the lid of the box and see a lot of ointments, medication, pain relievers, and gauze wrap. I thank the mysterious person silently and crawl over to the injured group in the bag.

As I start to treat my friend's wounds, my suspicions of the mysterious person grow. Who could it be? Kukai can't be it obviously. None of my friends can. I'm the only one up. The fear starts to build in me, but I don't show it. Not like anyone is awake, but it's more for me. Hiding the fear so I doesn't show later.

Right now the only thing that matters is that this person is helping me, and I'll take it. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! Guess what...today's <span>my birthday<span>! :D May 6!**

**In honor of my birthday I am posting you guys a new chapter!**

**I think I've really grown a lot as a person and as a writer for the pass years of being on FanFiction, and i would like to thank you all for inspiring me to write and I probably have the best readers in the world. So, this is for you!**

**R&R**

**~HAHE~**

**I hope you guys like it an enjoy!**

**SIDENOTE- well this is embarrassing...I thought I updated but apparently I didn't. Haha, I'm such a spazz. It only took me nine days to realize this xD. Thank you to all who have corrected me on my mistakes. I do make them a lot and usually read it over before i post it. I didn't last time so whoops. haha.**

**Thanks again!**

**BTW for any other info on what I'm up to or how the writing's going or anything you want to ask me; go/follow my twitter: HalfAngelHalfEvil H_A_H_E**

**There's a link on my profile, which i will check to make sure it is working. If not I will fix it asap. If it still doesn't work, someone can tell me in a review or PM.**

**~HAHE~**


	8. Best Friends

**Chapter 8: Best Friends**

Amu is still unconscious. We conclude that she hit her head in some way while dragging Utau and Kukai on to safe ground. Speaking of them, they woke up once or twice now, but are passed out again. Kairi is near the fire, cooking something up and Ikuto is on guard duty. Meanwhile, I'm in my sleeping bag, not even pretending to be asleep.

It's been two days. The rain has stopped yesterday, but Amu still hasn't woken up. Ikuto and Kairi have gone exploring of our location, and it seems we aren't far from where we're suppose to be. I suggest that we don't leave until Amu wakes up, to confirm her condition.

I wearily get up and check on Kukai and Utau. The first time they woke up, they had a bad case of amnesia. The second time, they seemed to be better, just very worn out. Well we all are, actually.

I examined all of our wings. It's very gruesome, seeing my friend's wings being torn apart so brutally. Beneath all the feathers, all wings are a pale yellow. It's rarely seen at all, and very disgusting to see, if anyone ever does. So when seeing the patches of yellow show through thin layers of feathers, I almost hurled.

We have to walk the rest of the way, and we'll do that the moment Amu is confirmed on her condition.

I feel someone shake me, and I turn to see Kairi. He hands me a bowl of rice and I sit up. We sit next to each other and eat quietly. Ikuto's currently resting up.

"She's stirring. Do you think she'll wake up soon?" he asks, looking over at Amu. He's right. She has been showing signs of life, but not many. I shrug.

"Let's hope so," I say. "We can't stay waiting forever." Kairi looks at me for a moment before going back to his food. Utau starts to stir and then her eyes open.

"What's going on?" she asks, looking around the cave. "Where are we?"

"We'll explain later. Kairi get her something to eat," I say. He nods, handing her a bowl of rice. We start to explain to her everything that happened. She looks over at Kukai in worry.

"What about Kukai?" she asks.

"He's woken up twice, but the last time was last night," Kairi says, looking at our friend with grief. Utau keeps looking at him.

"What are we going to do now?" she whispers.

"Well, first we have to make sure Amu's okay. After, we'll be hitchhiking the rest of the way," I say. Utau turns to me bewildered.

"We're still going through with this?" she asks. I nod. She shakes her head. "No, no. I'm not going along with this. This is completely stupid! We're battered, and torn, and we have no chance against a Vulture, let alone Isamu!"

"Utau," I say gently.

"No Rima! You just don't know when to give up!" she shouts at me. Utau gets up and hobbles to the back of the cave where she cuddles up next to Kukai.

"She's right you know," Kairi says. I turn to him with a surprised look. Kairi and I share a look for a minute before I give up.

"I know," I finally breath out. "But what can we do? We've made it this far already." Kairi looks at me, but just nods.

"Ikuto, you, and me can do it. Utau, Kukai, and Amu...I'm not so sure," he says. I sigh.

"I've been thinking," I start. "What if we leave Ikuto for Utau, Kukai, and Amu to take care of and you and I go take on the Vultures? Ikuto could help them, and you and I could complete the mission. Afterwards, we come back here and help get everyone back to the school." Kairi ponders this idea for a while.

"I think that's our best decision," Kairi agrees. "All we need now is for Ikuto senpai to agree." We gently wake Ikuto up and tell him our idea. At first he doesn't seem to fully agree to it.

"You guys will die out there." Way to give a pep talk, Ikuto.

"We have to at least try. We're so close to saving Nagi now, I can feel it. For Nagihiko," I say. Ikuto and Kairi share a weary look. "What? What is it?"

"We've been talking and the likeliness that he's even alive now are very slim," Kairi admits. "We have a better chance getting Kukai, Utau, and Amu out of here and back to the school safely."

"Isamu kidnapped Nagi to bait me there. I don't know why she'd do that, but she did. She wants me, and I'm giving her what she wants."

"Rima, have you ever thought that that is what she wants? That she's leading you all the way here for a reason," Kairi says slowly.

"Well, she wins, because I'm going to go face her, weather you guys are with me or not," I say stubbornly. I walk out of the cave and stalk my way in the direction I think the mountain is located. Footsteps shuffle from behind me, and soon Kairi is by my side.

"Ikuto-kun and I agree. We've come all the way, and neither of us are leaving without coming out successful," Kairi says. We share a smile. "Also, you're walking the wrong way." He points in another direction and I blush from embarrassment.

We make our trip on foot all the way to the mountain. In between the mountain and the ocean is a tightly packed dense forrest. The leaves are a lush green, but a lot of leaves are turning colors because of the start of autumn. Kairi and I have to dodge through low branches, fallen over trees, and wide streams.

"Do you think Amu's going to wake up?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. We haven't been talking at all, only when we have to. It feels awkward to Rima. Her and Kairi have been best friends for a long time, and now they treat each other like complete strangers.

"Rima-chan, I know that's something that isn't the number one priority for either one of us right now," Kairi sighs.

"We're going to get him back. We're going to get through this," I say, knowing exactly what he's talking about. Both of us are too nervous to wonder remotely about Amu's condition, or Utau or Kukai's either.

"The question is, are we going to come back," Kairi corrects. I shiver slightly at the thought. Suddenly, Kairi stops and I almost run into him. "Don't make any sudden movements." He keeps his back facing me, and I try to look over his shoulder, but it's not working. Whatever's got him spooked, he sure doesn't want me to see it.

Then his body relaxes and he continues on as if nothing's wrong. I stand like an idiot as Kairi keeps walking. Looking around, everything seems normal; a few bugs, a garden snake, trees. Nothing out of the ordinary. I shrug it off, probably being nothing.

We continue our trek, but I can't help noticing Kairi acting differently. He seemed more jumpy, more aware. At every dead tree, he'd inspect it thoroughly before climbing over it. At every stream he'd look up the stream, then down the stream, and repeat the process a few times before crossing it. Whatever got Kairi spooked, it sure spooked him good.

"I can see the mountain. We're almost there," Kairi says. I look and through the densely packed trees, I can just see a dark mountain in the distance.

"Stay on your feet. This place is probably crawling with Vultures." I shouldn't have to tell Kairi that, he's already on his feet about everything.

We carefully weave our way through the forrest. Occasionally, we'll hear a rustle and freeze abruptly. Then it'll just turn out to be a snap of a twig, or a squirrel, or another critter. Either way, we both would be spooked.

The mountain is very clear now, and I gape at it's actual size. It's taller than the forrest, obviously, and has a very wide base. It's dark faded color has been worn down over the years and also ash/lava that spills from it's opened mouth. At the base of the mountain, large smoldering pieces of harden lava stay along with large coals, some still burning white hot. Thin lines of steam burn from all around the mountains, in little cracks, or out of the top. Between the volcano and the trees surrounding it, is yellowing grass, meters long. There's a rustle in the trees above us, and Kairi and I duck into the low grass shrubs.

Three to four dark figures emerge from the tree tops and dart straight toward the mountain. They fly into the mouth of the volcano. The volcano groans and more steam explodes from it. Even a few pieces of burning coals explode from the mouth where the figures flew inside. They scatter out and a few land near Kairi and I.

I bend down to examine one. Steam escapes from it in white wisps. The coal itself is the size of my hand and is clearly still burning. It's completely black with red molten embedded within the heart of the coal itself. It burns the green grass underneath it, charring it black.

Another groan escapes from the mountain, making more steam escapes from it.

"It's gonna explode, and by these embers, soon, too. We have to get Nagihiko and get him out of here," Kairi says, examining another coal.

"Are volcanoes usually that color?" I whisper, examining it more in detail. There looks to be cracks in the side of the mountain where steam escapes from it. The volcano looks burnt on the entire exterior with the steam practically seeping out from it. It looks almost as if the volcano itself is going to give out any minute now.

"Not from what I've learned," he whispers, noticing the strange signs the volcano is conveying to us. "Isamu must've somehow clogged all the magma inside the mountain. All that built up hot fluid, has to have caused these cracks and color to have form." My eyes widen as I see more steam and bursts of heat come from the large mountain.

"It's gonna erupt any minute, now," I whisper in realization.

"Which is why we have to hurry up," Kairi says, getting on his feet. I nod, straightening myself up as well.

"Split up. We find our own ways at the base of the volcano," I say, coming up with the first thing that comes to mind. It'll work, I hope. "If either one of us fails to reach it within twenty minutes, somehow send the other person a signal knowing they're fine and on their way. If not, than that will tell the other person you've been captured." Kairi nods.

I take a moment to look at my best friend. Kairi and I have been through so much. We've been friends since forever. Best friends.

A scraggly stone immediately pops into my mind. It has one side that's smooth surfaced. On it are green, dark green, pink, and orange handprints, about the size of a child's. The green in the top left has "Souma Kukai" written underneath it. The pink in the top right has "Yuiki Yaya" written underneath that. The dark green in the bottom right has "Sanjou Kairi" written under that one. Finally, in the bottom left corner, the orange one with "Mashiro Rima" written beneath it. In the middle written in white says "May We Be Friends Forever".

It's out friendship stone. I remember the day we all made it.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (Normal P.O.V)<em>

_ "Stop pulling on Yaya's pigtails!" A little auburn haired girl sits in the cafeteria with a group of older boys surrounding her. One of them keeps pulling on one of her pigtails. She's becoming very agitated with these boys picking on her, but what can a fifth grade student do against a group of sixth grade students? "Stop!" The poor girl has tears in her caramel eyes._

_ "What are you gonna do about it, Yaya?" one of the boys taunts. The boy holding her pigtail pulls again, making her squeak. The others just laugh at her embarrassment._

_ "Hey! What are you guys doing!" They turn to face a tall forrest green haired boy. He has a very lanky body with crystal blue eyes, covered by his glasses. His stance is cool and collective as he walks toward them. However, his eyes show annoyance, which is directed towards the boys bullying the younger girl. They don't seemed to be fazed by his presence. _

_ "Chill out Kairi, we're just messing with the new-be," one of them states. "You know, if you got your nose out of the books for a while you might just be fun and not such a stick in the mud."_

_ "I don't find bullying a younger student any 'fun'," Kairi states._

_ "Whatever," another mutters, grabbing Yaya's other pigtail and yanking it, hard. She squeaks out again, which makes Kairi ball his fist._

_ "You guys better get your hands off of her." They turn to see a stout blond girl with hard amber eyes stalks up to the group with a cold vibe coming from her. She looks to be the same age as the other girl, but everyone in the room knows that's a lie. "It's not cool to bully a girl, you know?"_

_ "M-Mashiro Rima-sama!" one boys squeals. He immediately gets on one knee and bows to her. Rima raises her eyebrow. "I-I apologize for my actions. Please forgive me!" Rima holds back a sigh._

_ "You're forgiven, if you get out of my sight at this moment," Rima says. The boy scurries along, leaving only four boys of the group left._

_ "Just because one of your slaves left doesn't mean we all will back down to you, shorty," one says challenging her. He grabs at her wrist tightly. Rima winces. She knows better than to use her powers in a situation like this, although very tempting._

_ "Hey, let go of her!" Kairi defends. Two other boys come up and push him to the ground, holding him there. Yaya's silently sobbing as the boys all laugh._

_ "I don't think it's very polite for you boys to be doing that." Loud footsteps stroll in, and everyone turns to see a shaggy haired, mischievous green-eyed boy. He has something laid back in his step, and I obviously older than all of them._

_ "Souma Kukai!" The four bullies shout in surprise. They didn't expect a seventh grader to get into this._

_ "That's my name," Kukai says, very calm about the situation. "And I suggest you leave them alone before I tell Tsukasa your names and get you all in trouble." The boys immediately tangle themselves away and run out of the almost empty cafeteria._

_ Kairi stumbles up off the ground while Rima twists her arm this way and that, making sure it still functions properly._

_ "Are you guys okay?" Kukai asks, placing a hand on Kairi and Rima's shoulders. They nod, but Rima directs her attention to the still sobbing Yaya. She walks over to the younger girl, who looks up at Rima through her tears. Her stony face breaks out into a warm smile, surprising Yaya._

_ "It's alright now, you're okay," Rima says gently, taking a seat next to Yaya._

_ "Are you alright?" Kairi asks, taking a seat across from the two. Kukai makes himself comfortable in one next to Kairi. Yaya nods, drying up her tears with the sleeve of her blazer._

_ "Yes, Yaya is now. Thank you all so much!" Her whole face bursts into a wide smile. "Yaya's name is Yuiki Yaya!"_

_ "Sanjou Kairi." Kairi pushes up his glasses, seeing as they were slipping down his nose._

_ "Souma Kukai," Kukai gives a wide smile with a big thumbs up._

_ "Mashiro Rima." Rima's voice is calm and quieter than before, with only a dainty smile on her lips._

_ "Let's all be friends!" Yaya cheers happily. The older three look at each other warily. She's clearly very childish, and they wouldn't want to make her upset by saying no. Having a silent agreement, the three nodded to Yaya, who seemed even happier than before, if that's possible._

_ "Hey, I have an idea!" Kukai says. He runs out of the cafeteria, and coming back within a few minutes with a large stone in his arms with paint supplies. "Let's make vow that we will all be friends forever from this day!"_

_ The four all nod and proceed to take different colored paint supplies to decorate the piece of stone. This is the beginning of a new friendship._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Rima P.O.V:<strong>

None of us realized that we would keep that pack for years, well maybe Yaya did, but not Kukai, Kairi, or me. From that day forward, we kept our word to being there for each other and being best friends. In our beginning stages of being friends, I was terrified. I found myself liking to be around Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya, which is what scared me the most. I didn't want to lose them, because they've made such an impact on my life. Now they've impacted it again, and not in a good way this time.

"Rima? What's the matter?" I hadn't even noticed that I was crying, until I noticed the salty tears spilling down into my mouth. Looking up at Kairi, I engulf him in a hug. I've already lost Yaya, and practically lost Kukai by now. I can't lose Kairi, no, not him, too. "Shh, it's going to be okay. We can do this Rima." I nod, quickly drying up my tears.

"I'm okay," I say. "Just promise me that we'll always have each other's back, and that no matter what you'll be one of my best friends." Kairi looks taken aback by this, but then nods.

"Alright, I promise, as long as you promise me the same." I nod. "Good luck Rima." Before he leaves, Kairi embraces me in a hug, that almost makes me want to break into tears again. He's feeling the same as me right now; at lost, confused, helpless, determined. When he lets go of me, the wind gushes before he disappears, and I'm left alone.

Taking a deep breath, I calm myself. He'll be okay. Kairi will be okay. I know it.

The volcano groans once again, letting more coals explode from it. I scrutinize a time clock in my head, and to the best of my ability, start counting down. Letting out my breath, I dart out of my comfort zone of the trees, and into the dead grass.

It's pretty tall, and has dark patches everywhere, from coals. I slip once or twice, losing my footing by tripping over coals or tangled webs of grass. I make it quickly to the large molten rocks, surprisingly without any harm. Letting out a sigh, I crouch down, into one of the crevices.

I try to keep myself busy, as the clock in my mind is slowly winding down. Every second feels like decades, every minute feels like a century has passed. The volcano groans from behind me, but doesn't do much else.

My mind keeps drawing back to Ikuto, Amu, Kukai, and Utau, that I left at the cave. I pray that they're okay. Maybe Ikuto's found some sort of help. Maybe Kukai's awake. Maybe Utau and Amu are somehow magically healed and are looking for Kairi and I at this moment. Note how all these sentences with _maybe _at the beginning of them, meaning that none of this is true. Definitely not true.

Shaking my head, I look out at the rest of the molten rocks, spread out before me. The heat from them makes it almost comfy to be tucked into the cracks of them. If they weren't so hard and ruff, that is. They're all pitch black, so it isn't hard for me to see a flapping white piece of paper, slipped securely in between two coals.

Darting my head back and fort, seeing no other type of life, I pounce at it. The note is folded in half, instead of like the others. I take a deep breath as I unfold it, almost not wanting to see the words written.

'Get Closer To The Volcano. You're Surprise Will Be Waiting For You."

I gulp down the heavy lump in my throat. Even though the mysterious person is helping me, I can't help, but be scared at the same time. Of course my hunch of it being Kukai as the person are completely gone.

Ignoring the vile taste in my mouth, I carefully make my way closer to the base of the volcano. Looking around, I don't see anything our of the ordinary. It's all just black, black, black, brown...wait brown. I whip my head toward the brown book, resting against the base of the volcano. Moving closer to it, I suck in a breath, realizing what it is.

Last school year, I found a book. A book that told me so much of my power that I had never known before. Thing in that book, secret things no one is supposed to know, dark things. A book that turns people to the dark side with power. So much power is embedded in such a small book. A book that almost turned me to the dark side, that I never wanted to see again.

"I thought Tsukasa got rid of you," I mutter, picking up _Angels and Evil: Facts and Legends_. This is the demon, that almost killed me, mentally. Physically, I've gained so much, but mentally, I almost became unstable. I bite my lip.

With a trembling hand, I open the old worn cover. I feel it again. The weird sensation I get whenever I open the book. I had learned from Tsukasa that the book is a living thing. It makes you read it to the very end, your end.

I forget all that. I forget everything that I've been warned, and all the warnings my mind is trying to get through to me. I sit with my back against the volcano, and start to flip through the pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Peachygotit-Kica and cutevampkitten03 for the birthday wishes :)!<strong>

**As you guys can see, I'm not really into this story anymore. So as I was editing this (I skimmed so there are probably mistakes everywhere lol), multiple questions kept popping into my head.**

**1) I was planning on making a sequel to this one, but i looked at the reviews, reads, story alerts, story favorites and stuff and I thought "Is it worth it if I do?" Like will I be wasting my time with it and have no one read it. It really depends on you guys how the next chapter goes out and if there will be a sequel or not.**

**2) I read over some of my other stories and I was ashamed to be the author of them. I want to rewrite one of them. It's either One Little Thing Can Change Everything or A Scheme To Destroy A Scheme cause both suck and i really think I could do it. Any thoughts?**

**3) You guys are the reason why I write. Reviewing is my way of knowing "Oh people like this, i should keep writing for them". But without any I think "They don't care. I won't update that often since not many people actually care" and I know I say this a lot but this is how my mind works and how I know if i should keep writing for Shugo Chara or spend more time on my Transformers ones. :/**

**4) I'm thinking of writing another One Direction Songfic Shugo Chara. So...I have a form on my profile on a songfic you guys can request from me! It doesn't even have to be a song, just a Oneshot! so you guys can fill out the form and get it to me by review, PM, or anything else.**

**5) Since summer is coming up, I'll have plenty of time writing and updating. There are about three chapters left including the epilogue. I know this seems so short compared to Elements Angel and Evil but let's admit that more than half of that story is made of filler chapters. There really aren't filler chapters here, (well maybe this one a little). Just thought you guys might want to know :)**

**So that was a long authors note...**

**R&R!**

**~HAHE~**


	9. Vultures

**Chapter 9: Vultures**

I should've realized that it was far past the meet time and that Kairi was late. I should've been looking for him. What if he got hurt, or captured? There was no telling what could've happened. However, despite all the warning signs that told me to go searching, I stayed reading the damn book that is just so addictive.

How did I live so long without this thing amazes me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement. I keep reading as if nothing's there, which to me, there was nothing. A Vulture lands a few feet in front of me, "sneaking up" on me. I furrow my eyebrows before hearing a strangled "squawk". Looking up again, I see an ice spear has appeared out of the ground and straight through the Vulture's chest. Smirking I get up, holding the book under my arm.

All emotion leaves me, the book is to blame for this. It's like I'm not even in my body anymore. It's like I'm trapped behind a glass box and the book is being me. I'm just looking through at what the book sees and I'm slowly being worn away to nothing.

I hear commotion going off, but still continue my calm stroll.

Kairi is fending off five Vultures. They have him pinned down and are trying to get him to look into their eyes. I roll my eyes and snap my fingers.

An icy wind comes out of nowhere and sucks the Vultures up and into the air, sending them far away. I feel as if nothing can harm me, like I'm the strongest person in the world. With the book, I am unstoppable.

Kairi hastily gets up and looks at me, noticing the object I hold under my arm.

"Rima-chan, what are you doing with that?" he asks. I don't answer him, drawing my gaze to the mouth of the mountain. Extending my wings, I notice Kairi's shocked face when he sees they're fully healed. They're better than healed though. They're much stronger and powerful, like me. My wings are no longer vulnerable to snow and rain. It'll be like flying on a clear day, now. Oh, how I love my book. "R-Rima-chan."

The volcano rumbles, loud. This rumble is more powerful and strong than the previous ones. Kairi falls down, and even I have to get down on one knee to steady myself. My gaze locks on the volcano. It's about to explode, I can feel it.

Grabbing Kairi's hand, I take off to flight. Kairi holds on to my hand with all his mite. I easily carry his weight through the skies as I feel the strength of the volcano erupt. Turning, I see a black mushroom cloud starting to form. It quickly spreads out and the ash is coming towards me quickly. However, through all that I see smaller figures emerging from them. Vultures. Growling, I fly faster.

I can easily take on those damn birds easily. Kairi however, is still Kairi. He hasn't been _enriched _by the book. He can't take them on so easily as I. I have to get him to safety.

However, the volcano has other means in stored for us. I hear another explosion and the ash hits me. I feel something sharp scrape my right wing, and see a Vulture digging it's talons in them. Hissing out, I accidentally drop Kairi.

I feel more claws against my back as I plummet to the ground. I can't see a thing. I feel the book slip away and also plunge down to the ground. The glass box that surrounds me breaks, and I come to my real senses. The pain from the claws digging into me forces a cry from my lips.

Blood stream down my back and wing as the Vultures finally let go. I see the ground coming up fast and close my eyes, going out of consciousness.

I can't get the taste of dirt out of my mouth. Yuck. It's like someone fed me dirt for three days straight. Groaning, I move my hand to my head, feeling a bandage there. Slowly opening my eyes, I realize I'm in a hospital room.

There are monitors everywhere, monitoring my heartbeat. Looking around, I see one window. It's pouring outside and from inside I can hear the wind raging on. There's a TV in here and a door leading to, what looks to be, a bathroom. Towards the end of the bed sits a figure.

He has arms folded on top of my legs, making a make-shift pillow. He has long violet hair, but doesn't have soft features like them. His features and slight build show that he is in fact male. His face looks peaceful with bliss, but you can tell there are dark circles underneath them, showing that he hasn't had much sleep. I wonder if he's having a good dream.

Slowly, the boy's eyes flutter open to reveal beautiful amber eyes. Those eyes slowly travel up to me, widening when they see that I'm also awake. They shrink back to their normal size and a smile crosses his features. Nagihiko sits up abruptly, but the chair he sits in tips back and he falls over with a loud thud.

I can't contain my laughter, even as he gets up.

"Haha, very funny Rima-chan," he groans. Nagi gets up and places the chair back up, carefully sitting in it. I'm still in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry," I say, smiling. I find myself trapped in his beautiful gaze before I feel Nagi's lips on mine. He runs his hands through my hair and I put one of my small ones on his cheek. I missed this. I missed Nagi, so much.

We pull away and he leans his forehead on mine. I bite my lip, looking into those eyes that I've missed so much.

"Hi, Nagi," I whisper.

"Hi, Rima-chan," he says. His lips dive down on mine again, but we hear a cough. Nagi jumps back, tripping behind the chair. I laugh as the nurse and doctors push past him and up to me. They check the monitors, my heart rate, muscles, bones, blood pressure, and anything else that could be wrong with me. Nagi just stands at the door with a massive grin towards me.

After the doctors and nurses move away, they allow a few more people in the room. Nagi comes up to me, holding my hand tightly in his.

"So there's a lot to explain, but I think I should just show you instead," he says. I look at him in confusion as he goes to the door. Opening it, Kairi is the first to come in. He has his arm in a sling and a tired smile on his face. Then comes in Ikuto, who looks good in shape. Next are Utau, Amu, and Kukai. They don't even look as bad as last I saw them, with only cuts and bruises on their face. Nagihiko then leaves the room. A wheelchair enters the room and I gasp, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Yaya," I whisper. The little brunette girl sits in the wheelchair with a big smile. "Yaya!" I have to resist jumping out of the hospital bed and into Yaya's arms. Nagihiko wheels her up next to the bed and before he can adjust the settings, I'm already sitting up and hugging the life out of her.

"Nice to see you too, Rima-chan!" she says in glee. I look at her. It actually is Yaya. However, I do notice that her hair has gotten a bit shorter and a large gash on her forehead, she is the Yuiki Yaya.

"How?" I stutter out.

"Maybe we should start off smaller, like where we are now," Utau says, taking a seat at the foot of my bed. She winces and that's when I know she still hasn't fully recovered. I don't think anyone is actually 100% recovered.

"Do you remember the other legend involving Vultures?" Kairi asks. I rack my brain.

"That Isamu had a twin sister, Azumi. Because her sister turned evil, she wanted to save her. She rounded up a group of good Vultures to help turn her sister back. But Isamu was already consumed to deep in darkness and couldn't be saved," I recite. They wait for me to continue. I take in a deep breath. "Her mountain are actually on the clouds in the air and she sends Vultures out to save angels, even evil angels, from her sister's wrath." My eyes widen as I conclude the story. They each nod.

"Welcome to Azumi's Cloud." I whip to the door where a beautiful woman stands. She has long blond hair like mine, but it's completely straight. She has an hourglass figure and completely white eyes.

"Wait, this is all? I'm not dreaming, are I?" I ask.

"Nope," Ikuto says, popping the "p".

"But...Yaya, I saw you fall," I mutter, looking at the half healed brunette.

"So you thought," Yaya says with a wink.

_Flashback (Yaya's P.O.V):_

_ "Goodbye Rima-chan." I let go of Rima-chan's hand as I fall into the dark abyss. I hear her call after me, but I know it's too late. The pressure from falling makes my head spin. I can see dark waters coming up. Preparing for impact, I close my eyes tightly._

_ Suddenly, the air feels different and I feel myself being carried in tight claws. Peaking my eyes open, I see that I'm flying right over the water. Looking up, a Vulture is carrying me by under my arms with it's talons._

_ "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," it says. It has a silver helmet on. In the center is a crown. I gasp. The mark of Azumi. I don't struggle as the Vulture is met with more of the same Vultures with the same helmets on._

_ "The legends are true," I whisper._

_ "Well of course. You think someone just made all of this up?" a Vulture flying next to us says. It squawks in amusement. The other Vultures chorus in._

_ "Where are you taking me now?" I ask._

_ "Azumi's Cloud of course. We'll save your friends, don't fret," another Vulture says. However, the only thing I can think about is Rima-chan and the others. I hope they're okay._

_End Of Flashback_

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I hug Yaya tightly before turning to Ikuto, Kukai, Amu, and Utau.

"And what about you guys?" I ask.

_Flashback (Ikuto's P.O.V:)_

_ I watch as Kairi leaves the cave to go get Rima so they can go save Ikuto. That girl. I pity her. She's come all this way, and probably all for nothing. Kairi and I can see it, but Rima's still holding on to that sliver of hope that Nagi's still alive. In fact, I think I am as well. Honestly, I think she can do it, I think she can find Nagi. However, in what kind of condition is what worries me._

_ Sighing, I go back inside, planning on treating more of Utau, Amu, and Kukai's wounds. Utau's surprisingly awake._

_ "Where are Kairi and Rima?" she asks._

_ "They went to go get Nagihiko. As soon as I make sure you, Kukai, and Amu are alright, I'm taking you guys back to the school," I say._

_ "Are you crazy Ikuto? How could you let them go?" she asks in bewilderment._

_ "I tried to stop them. Rima though, she's still thinking Nagihiko's alive," I say. We both keep silent. We both know that the chances of Nagihiko being alive are zero to none, we just don't know how, nor want, to accept it. Another groan sounds and it comes from Amu. I rush to her side._

_ Her eyes are squeezed tight as if she's trying to ward away a bad dream. Her fists are clenched tightly, with white knuckles._

_ "Amu? Amu! Can you hear me!" I ask. Slowly, her body relaxes and she hesitantly opens her eyes. Seeing her beautiful orbs reenergizes me. I almost hug her right there, but I know her body is in a fragile state in this moment._

_ "Ikuto, what's going on? Where are Rima and Kairi?" she whispers. I quickly get her a bowl of soup and spoon it in her mouth._

_ "They went off to go get Nagihiko," I say. "Don't worry about them right now. How are you feeling?"_

_ "Tired," she says. Amu yawns with a drowsy look in her eye. She needs rest, I conclude. Suddenly, her eyes snap open. "Vultures."_

_ "It's okay Amu, there are no Vultures," I say, stroking her cheek. Amu shakes her head frantically, lifting an arm to point behind me, at the entrance of the cave. Slowly turning, I see a band of Vultures right at the cave entrance, blocking any passageway for leaving. "Crap." I swear._

_ Getting up, I stand with my back towards Amu, Utau, and Kukai._

_ "I'll take on all of you at once," I say boldly._

_ "That is a bold challenge there, Tsukiyomi-san." How do they know my name? Isamu probably sent them after us. This is all a trap, I realize. Which means...Rima and Kairi are also in danger. I clench my fist, ready to take on all four of them. I'll hold them off as long as I can. I have to try to defend my friends. "Are you sure you want to take us up on that offer?"_

_ "Try me," I growl. Before anyone can move, dark figures appear from behind the Vultures. Great, another five Vultures. I guess Isamu ordered backup._

_ What surprises me though, the new five instead start attacking the four other Vultures. It's a big mess of black feathers until five Vultures stand. They make their way towards me. I prepare myself to fight them when I notice their helmets. They have a crown on them. Azumi's Vultures._

_ Lowering my guard, I let them pick up, Utau, Amu, and Kukai. The girls look at me in shock. I walk out of the cave with them._

_ "Ikuto, what the heck!" Amu screams. I ignore her, letting them fly off. There are still two Vultures with me on the ground._

_ "Are you alright? Can you fly?" one Vulture asks me. I shake my head and almost immediately am picked up._

_ "Ikuto! Why didn't you fight back!" Utau shouts at me._

_ "They're Azumi's Vultures, look at the helmets," I say. Utau and Amu do as I say and relax afterwards. We're in good hands, but what about Rima and Kairi. "What about our other friends?"_

_ "They will be with us shortly. We're running a bit behind schedule," the Vulture carrying me says. I just hope it's not too much behind schedule._

_End of Flashback_

**Rima's P.O.V:**

"My Vultures saved you in just a nick of time," Azumi says with a sweet smile on her face. "It was close too. One more second and you and Sanjou-kun would've been pancakes." She laughs a bit. Honestly I don't find that all funny, but I don't say anything. I'm grateful to this woman for all she's done for me and my friends.

"The book. The book! What happened to the book?" I ask, frantically.

"We did not find a book," Azumi says. I relax in my seat, feeling as if a whole part of me has been lifted.

"So, what happened to you Nagi?" I ask, looking at my violet haired boyfriend.

"Well, to sum it up..."

_Flashback (Nagihiko's P.O.V:)_

_ "Let me out of here!" I shout. I'm trapped in a gray jail cell. No one else is here. I try rattling the bars, but it's no good. Clutching the bars tight, I sink to my knees. Damn it. Isamu kidnaps me, to lure Rima here to kill her for revenge. It doesn't matter what happens to me, only what happens to Rima. I hope she doesn't by into this and come and save me. I've been here for about a week. They do feed me, sadly, and keep me locked up in here. I've tried multiple ways to get out, but my powers don't work in here. I need to get out, to save Rima._

_ Suddenly, an explosion goes off from behind and I find black Vultures coming in. I notice their helmets._

_ "Come with us boy, if you want to live," one says. I nod. I step out of the big hole and fly out of Isamu's Volcano with them._

_-Time Skip-_

_ "Azumi, you must let me warn Rima about Isamu," I beg her. I've been here for two weeks. Azumi says its too dangerous to let me go, for Isamu might send more Vultures after me._

_ "If I do, then the Vultures will intercept it and know of your location," Azumi says. "Right now we have sent out the decoy body, so she thinks you are dead."_

_ "But I must warn Rima, it's for her safety as well," I persuade. Azumi sighs._

_ "Fine, but make it vague, very vague." Sighing, I excuse myself and leave her office. It's all I'll get, so I have to make the best of it._

_I need your help. I'm in trouble. I'm sorry, but I have to keep this message short. All I can say is that you'll find me with the Vultures._

_End Of Flashback_

**Rima's P.O.V:**

Well, that explains that, but one more question remains. I look at all of my friends carefully.

"Which one of you kept writing me those notes?" I ask. Everyone looks at me suspiciously.

"What notes?" Amu asks.

"I've been getting these strange notes, from someone." I take a pause to fish out the notes from my jacket pocket. I spread them out on the bed. Everyone leans in to read them. "I thought it was one of you." We all share glances at each other, waiting for one of us to fess up.

"None of us wrote these Rima-chan," Kairi says.

Before I can react, I feel a tight pinch in my chest. It's like someone or something is squeezing against my chest, putting tons of pressure on it. I double over in pain, gasping for breath. I close my eyes tightly. I hear loud footsteps, making my head pulse. The doctors push me back down on the bed and hook me up to some machines. Someone puts a face mask over me.

"Just stay calm," a nurse says. "You just need your medicine. The Vulture Poison is spreading through you." I didn't take my medicine to prevent the Vulture Poison this month. My vision is very fuzzy and I feel myself slowly slipping out of consciousness. The pressure is even stronger this time and I can't breath.

"Rima!" Nagihiko exclaims before I go out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a month. I kinda put this off for a while cause this story is giving me major writers block.<strong>

**However, you guys reviewed and that was like a wake up slap to me that i had to write for you guys. so i spent all day just pushing on and writing for you guys today. Non-stop. i mean it. I fought through the writers block, which is something i don't ever do and this fighting has given you this. I wanna get this to you asap so there are mistakes in here.**

**I'm sorry this story has been shit, i personally hate this story now, because i know i could do better.**

**This story is ending like...next chapter actually. Actually next chapter IS the last chapter. thanks you guys for sticking by me through this journey. my writing has developed so much.**

**Today when I woke up it was a wake up call for me to update and work on test of trust because this is where i posted my first story (which was an epic fail) and i wanna finish what i started. I love fan fiction, but i don't think Shugo Chara and I are that connected anymore and is actually annoying for me to write (sadly).**

**HOWEVER: Next chapter i will give you guys more information on what is happening to me.**

**Obviously i'm not gonna write anymore Shugo Chara long term stories.(i only had 1 person that said they want a sequel which really ins't enough for me to write one, sorry!) There are gonna be that occasional one-shot here and there.**

**other than that i think i'm done. i'm so sorry. thank you for all the readers that have been here from the start! I love you all! You've made me be the writer I am today and I love being a writer because of you guys. I think I'm gonna expand my horizons a lot more.**

**R&R!**


	10. Goodbye

**Chapter 10: Goodbye**

Beep

"How is she?"

Beep

"We managed to save her for now, but the poison has spread too far. We're sorry to say she only has hours left."

Beep

"Isn't there anything at all you can do to save her?"

Beep

"I'm very sorry, but there really isn't-"

Beep

"You have to do something! You're a doctor!"

Beep

"Sir, please calm down-"

Beep

"No! I just got the love if my life again, I'm not letting her leave me a second time."

Beep

"Nagihiko, get a grip!"

Beep

My hands ball into fists. My eyes snap open, despite the burning from the sudden brightness, I glare at everyone in the room.

"Will all of you shut up, you're giving me a headache!" Beep "And will someone please turn off that annoying beeping!"

They gape at me.

"What?" Kukai bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Even when you're in this state, you never fail to amuse me, Rima," Kukai says through breaths. Utau hits him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!"

"You're an idiot," Utau hisses.

"But I'm your idiot," Kukai replies, wiggling his eyebrows. Azumi coughs.

"Excuse me, but there are some issues at the moment, including Rima-chan that I think she should know," she says curtly.

"Sorry," they both apologize.

"What do you have to say?" I snap. I don't know why, I just feel unusually cranky. Everyone in the room share glances. Everyone means my parents, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Amu, Ikuto, Tsukasa, Tsukiyomi-san, a doctor, and Azumi. Yeah, this room is pretty crowded at the moment. "Well? Spit it out!"

"Mashiro-san, Vulture's poison is currently spreading throughout your bloodstream, I wouldn't be too jittery if I were you; it could spread faster that way," the doctor says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, giving him a cold glare.

"It means the more stressful you are, the few hours of life you have left might become even less," he says. I relax in my bed, trying to sort out everything in my head. Few hours of life you have left?

"I'm going to die in a few hours," I say in a blatant tone. I keep my gaze strictly on the blankets that cover my body.

"We are very sorry Mashiro-san, if there's anything you need, anything at all, jus-"

"Get out," I sneer.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out!" I shout, making a few jump. They file out of the room slowly, Nagihiko being the last one. He tries to look at my eyes until I just glare at him and he leaves, closing the door with a loud bang.

I'm going to die; within a few hours I will be dead. How am I supposed to feel in a situation like this? I've had a pretty decent life, in my opinion. I'm thankful for everything I've been giving, everything I've accomplished. It's weird, most people just die and most of the time it's unexpected. Maybe it's better I know my time limit. I can say all I have to say to the people I love, and, hopefully, die peacefully.

I reach for a pad and pen right next to the bed. I start writing goodbye notes to my friends and family.

Maybe having a time limit on your life isn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's P.O.V:<strong>

Honestly, I don't blame Rima for kicking us out like that. It's been a long day and what we told her is avery overwhelming to tell someone. I can't even wrap my head around the subject yet. The love of my life is about to leave my life for good in a few hours, and here I am standing with a wall between us.

She seems so distant to me for some reason. Her eyes; I got a glimpse of them before I left. From the moment I laid eyes on her, there's always been a sparkle to them. That sparkle has always been there, through hr worst times, her best times, even the time in which she's breaking down.

Just now, her eyes were a duller shade of honey yellow and the sparkle; completely vanished. Her eyes changed to an almost yellow color. Something doesn't seem right, doesn't feel right. It doesn't seem like Vulture poison is making her eyes change to a different shade. Something else must be doing this, and I have a good idea of what it is.

I make my way down the hallway, towards the exit of the infirmary.

"Nagi, where are you going?" Ikuto says, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving. I don't think anyone or anything can stop me from doing what is need to be done. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Just have to check something," I say.

"Don't you want to stick by Rima?" he asks suspiciously. What I'm going to do next will do much more than sitting around waiting for her to calm down and let us in the room.

"It will just take a moment," I say, pulling away from Ikuto. I walk away before he can question me any further.

Walking down the silent corridor, I turn two corners before making it to my room. It's a traditional Japanese Style bedroom with a mat, bookshelf, screen doors, and paintings. There's another screen door across from the one I just entered, that leads straight to the garden.

I go straight to the bookshelf, looking through the books, picking out the one that's slightly ruined.

"You've cause us a lot of trouble," I mutter. "_Elements Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends_."

I found it not far from where Rima and Kairi almost fell to their deaths. Taking it, I hid it in my bookshelf, mixing it in with other brown covered books. I feel it pulsing in my hands. It can sense my slight fear of it, I know it.

Tucking it under my arm, I go out the other door to the garden. The dirt is squishy under my sandals, but I ignore it, going straight to the hearth. It's embedded into the side of the wall, and the blaze is almost always glowing. By the new coals, I know someone just recently lit it. The flames are very small and weak, probably because the coals are damp from the rain.

Digging through the bag of coals right next to the hearth, I find a couple dry ones and put them in. The fire inside grows more ablaze as the fire accepts my offering to it. I can feel the heat waving over my face, removing the slight chill the rain has left behind. I smell the ashes burning and the crackling of the fire is almost deafening. The flames change colors from blue to red to orange to gold to blue again.

Sucking in a deep breath, I take the book from under my arm and hold it by the bottom half, looking at the cover. The pulsing gets stronger and the chills are back. Extending my arms, I let the top of the book catch flames. The pulsing gets even stronger to the point where I see the book moving.

Grimacing, I let more of the flames lick up the book. The book moves so much, I almost drop it. However, I keep a tight hold and grit my teeth together in frustration.

"Goodbye forever," I mutter, getting the courage the drop the rest of the book in the flames. For a moment, I just watch the flames eat up the side of the book. It's like a load of weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Turning, I walk back to my room, planning on going back to the infirmary. Mission accomplished.

Goodbye _Elements Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends_, goodbye and good riddance.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's P.O.V:<strong>

"Where's Nagi?" I ask. I allowed my friends and family to come back in the room.

"He said he had to go do something," Ikuto says. What? I'm about to die and he's run off doing an errand? The door to the room opens and Nagihiko stands there with a smile on his face. He's, glowing? He walks up next to me and suddenly pulls me into his arms. Why does he smell like ashes?

"Nagi, where were you?" Utau asks, crossing her eyes, eyeing him up and down suspiciously.

"Just taking care of some business, Utau-chan," he says politely. I furrow my eyebrows together, but he just winks at me. What's going on?

"How long does she have left?" Nagihiko asks the doctor. He holds my hand tightly. To think, I'll be gone soon. I feel horrible for leaving Nagi, but the note is all I have left to give him. It'll explain to him everything. Exactly, I'm not really sure what everything is; just how I feel and how I'll miss him. Most of all, I want him to move on.

How can I be selfish and let him love me while I'm dead? Actually, if it's even an immediate that he finds another, I don't really mind. The sooner he can forget about me, the better. That way I can be forgotten easier. It tears me apart with just the slight thought of Nagihiko with another girl, but he can't stay loving a dead girl.

Suddenly, I get into fits of coughing and I can't stop. The monitors go crazy. The doctor and nurses shove everyone out of the room. I hold on to Nagi's hand as tight as I can.

"Nagihiko!" I breath out his name, one last time. I feel something twist in my chest and I know the poison has spread there.

"Rima-chan!" he says, as the doctor finally pries our fingers apart and the nurse tie me down to the bed. The tears stream down my face as I see him fighting with the doctor in the doorway. He looks at me and our eyes lock. Something changes within his eyes; relief. "I love you."

The door closes, locking him away from me forever. A single tear slips down my cheek and on to the pillow as I close my eyes. It was just a whisper, only three words, three syllables, not even ten seconds. Within that ten seconds, I think Nagihiko just made my heart flutter so much, and I know it's not the Vulture poison that's doing it.

At that moment, I know Nagihiko will move on. He's strong for the both of us. Even though I'll be gone, I'll always be with him. Looking to the nightstand, I see all the notes I wrote to everyone. One note to each friend, one to my parents, one to Tsukasa, and even one to Nadeshiko. I don't know what ever happened to Nadeshiko. Hopefully Nagihiko will give it to her for me, without him reading it.

The doctors hook me up to a few machines, but I know everything is useless. It's my time to go. My breath gets heavier and I find it hard to breath.

"We're losing her!"

No doctor, you lost me so long ago. You all lost me so long ago.

I open my mouth to scream as I feel a burning sensation spread throughout my body.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been thinking a lot about this. I really honestly want to know if any of you would read a squeal or if I just kind of add the sequel on to this one and continue this story. its gonna be messed up a lot lol. the story will change. its gonna be more ACTUAL Shugo Chara and not whatever my imagination decides to pop out.<strong>

**There will probably be a sequel. you guys have persuaded me with your reviews to about 30% to make a sequel. next chapter is the last and after is the epilogue. thanks for sticking by me through this guys, love you :)**

**~MA~**


	11. This Is Just The Beginning

**Chapter 11: This Is Only Just The Beginning**

"So, you're going to miss the funeral?"

I don't face Kairi. Closing my eyes, I breath out, watching the waves splash against the shore. The water hits my dress shoes, but I don't care. I keep my eyes transfixed on the currents far out into the ocean. The water reminds me of her. Everything reminds me of her. I can't believe I lost her.

Kairi doesn't say anything, just stays behind me.

I take the folded piece of paper from my pocket and look at it for a moment as the sun starts to set. Written in cursive writing: Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I haven't seen her in so long. She's disappeared, from what Tsukasa says, shortly after we left the school. Not only have I lost Rima, but I also lost my sister. Sighing, I stuff the note back into my pocket.

I didn't read what Rima wrote to Nadeshiko. It's not my note to read, no. My note is in the jacket pocket of my blazer. I haven't even opened it yet. Maybe I want to preserve what's left I have of her. I know I'll always keep the note, I just don't have the strength to open it. Not yet anyway.

"You know you can't just sit there forever," Kairi speaks again. I don't move. We stay in this position for a while. I reach down and play with a seashell in my hands. It's chipped in the corner. The other piece somewhere in the world, or maybe even on this beach. I'll never know.

Eventually, I hear Kairi's footsteps move away and I'm alone once again. Alone, physically and mentally.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Yaya looks down at Rima in the casket. This wasn't right, this isn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. As she looks at her best friend's cold lifeless body, Yaya can't help, but shed even more tears. She hadn't stopped crying since the doctors told them that Rima's confirmed death. That was two weeks ago.

So many tears shed over her best friend, knowing she'd never wake up from her eternal slumber. No one is really paying attention to her, in which where Yaya searched through her black purse for something. Reaching back out, revealed a note. "Yuiki Yaya" wrote in cursive, with tear stains on it. Carefully unfolding is, she makes sure not to get any tears on the words for the ink will smudge.

Wiping her eyes, Yaya tries to steady her voice to her best capability.

"Yaya wants to read the note now, by Rima-chan's side. So Rima-chan will know that Yaya read it," Yaya says. Taking a deep breath, she holds the paper up to her face, reading it silently to herself.

_Yaya,_

_ We've gone through so much together. This all seems so unreal to me. I'm so sorry I had to leave. I'm going to miss you dearly. You've been with me through everything, especially with all the chaos of last year. Remember all the memories we've made together; being the top students at EAMS, those late night deep conversations we would occasionally have, and don't get me started on everything that we did with Kairi and Kukai._

_ Anyway, I just want to let you know you are my best friend and you've been my best friend since the first day I met you. If you want me to be honest, I'm glad you were bullied, because then Kairi, Kukai, and me wouldn't have saved you and the four of us wouldn't have gotten so close to each other._

_ Also, I have to apologize for dragging you into this. I'm a terrible friend for forcing you to go on this adventure with me, and it nearly costed your life. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you again in Azumi's Castle._

_ I hope life takes you to great places and you and Kairi have a good future together. Please, if you do find another best friend, always remember me? I love you Yaya, you're my sister and you always will be. It really is heartbreaking right now for me to be writing this, as no words can ever describe what you actually do mean to me._

_ So let me sum it up with thank you, for everything._

_ Your sister,_

_ Mashiro Rima_

Yaya couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes. Some dripped on the paper, while some fell on her dress and others onto the sand covered beach. Yaya looks at Rima's dead body and smiled through her tears.

"You'll always be my sister," Yaya whispers before turning and walking down the grassy hillside to the beach. She sees Kairi walking uphill and he immediately runs to her. Yaya stops him from holding her. Instead she looks into his emerald eyes and silently tells him to go to Rima. There are always enough times for later for Yaya to be comforted, right now all that matters is Rima. Kairi nods, getting the message, and continues uphill.

Yaya sighs, smoothing out her black dress that ends right above her knee. It's a mesh dress with lace at the bottom and a round neck. Yaya had put her hair in two ponytails, holding them with black bows. Her ballet slippers crunch under the grass as she finds a spot under a tree that grows at the base of the hill. Sitting against it, Yaya puts her purse down and looks out at the water.

Yaya suddenly lifts her hand up. Tiny flames dance right above her fingertips as she looks at them intently. She closes her fingers in a fist and a wisp of smoke comes up, signaling the flames have burned out. She looks from her hand to the ocean and back to her hand again, repeating the pattern twice. For once in the past two weeks, Yaya's finally stopped crying.

Kairi tentatively walks up the hill after being pushed away by Yaya. Truthfully, he didn't want to see Rima. He didn't want to see his best friend's body dressed in white and in a casket with her hands crossed over her chest. He didn't want to see the gravestone with her name carved in with her date of birth and date of death.

Instead of going to the front, he just stands next to the casket. He can't bare to stand next to it, taking a few steps over.

Retrieving his note, he reads it with shaking hands.

_Kairi_

_ We had a good run, Kairi. However, not everything can last. Thank you for being such a good friend and coming on this journey with me. You stuck by my side to the very end and I'm glad you're okay._

_ You're the best map reader a friend can ask for. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me from going on this adventure to helping me with studying last year. You've kept me from doing stupid things by being the sensible one. And sorry for all the times Yaya, Kukai, and I got you in trouble for things you shouldn't have gotten in trouble for._

_ Take care of Yaya for me. The three of us have always been there to protect Yaya from the start and I'm putting my trust into both of you to keep doing so. Especially since you two are dating, I know you'll never hurt her. Please, just keep looking after her, she's so fragile and even though she is very strong, we know how easily she can break._

_ I love you like a brother Kairi, I hope you'll always know that._

_ Your sister,_

_ Mashiro Rima_

Kairi's lower lip quivered as he felt himself on the brink of tears. He feelings small arms wrap around him. He turns around seeing Yaya as the person holding him. She has a neutral expression on her face as she holds him in her arms. He sobs into her shoulder, removing his glasses as he does so. What Rima didn't know is that Yaya needs to protect Kairi more than he can protect her.

Not this time Rima, not this time.

Utau and Amu out at the beach, right below the hill. Shifting her gaze to the left, Utau sees her brown haired green eyed boyfriend sitting on the rocks. He's been there ever since Utau showed up and he doesn't seem like he's going to move anytime soon. The two feel an arm wrap around their shoulders. Looking up, they see it's Ikuto.

"Why don't you go to him?" he asks Utau, his voice just above a whisper.

"He needs his space. He's fine on his own," Utau say, leaning my head on his shoulder. Amu looks down at the folded piece of paper in her hands. "Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Utau & Tsukiyomi Ikuto" written in cursive on the front in Rima's handwriting. Amu glances over and sees Ikuto nodding at her and Utau staring at her intently. Taking a deep breath Amu steadily opens it.

Sure, both the Tsukiyomi siblings and Amu have memorized the note that their deceased friend gave to them. They just like to look at it.

_Amu,_

_ You don't know how sorry I am for risking your life. I shouldn't have been so selfish into taking all of you with me. However, I know that for some reason if I didn't take all of you, it wouldn't have been right. Something just kept telling me without you, Utau, and Ikuto it would've seemed pointless to go on this journey at all._

_ You are a great friend and I hope all goes well with you and Ikuto_

_Utau,_

_ You've been such a good friend to me. I wish we could've gotten closer as friends because we both have water element and we connect that way._

_ I can't thank you enough for coming with me on this journey. I'm sorry for almost killing you, it wasn't suppose to end like this. What can you do, it's fate._

_ Ikuto,_

_ I don't think I can apologize enough for endangering your life, your friend's lives, and of course your sister's life. It was a big risk I took taking so many with me, but that's a risk I don't regret it at all. We found Nagihiko, maybe not the way we thought, but he's with you now._

_ I hope the future is bright with you three. Thanks again for sticking by my side._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Mashiro Rima_

Amu sighs, refolding it back up when they were done reading it. She lays her head on her Ikuto's shoulder who kisses her gently on the top of he head. They turn and walk down the grassy hill.

He could've easily done it. Everyone's to engrossed with the funeral, they won't notice until it's too late. All Kukai wants to do is take the plunge into those threatening waters and never return.

He had failed her. He couldn't protect his best friend from any of this happening. It's like the ultimate defeat, knowing he didn't do his duty. Kukai hates himself so much for not being there for her.

This is Rima, one of his best friends. Last year, she was the only one who knew what it felt like to fall for an evil. And all these years he couldn't even count the times where she had to save his ass from trouble. Or the late nights spent helping her study for her exams. He couldn't save someone he considered as a sister.

It sure has affected him a lot without her anymore. Look at him, the boy's about to commit suicide. If he couldn't protect her, how can he possibly protect Yaya and Kairi, people he also considered siblings he had to take care of. Kukai's always been the youngest of his brothers so he never had true experience of being a big brother until he met Rima, Yaya, and Kairi. He feels as if he isn't cut out to be the big brother, just maybe the little brother.

His brothers were always better than him and he could never match up to their expectations, so he even doubted he could cut out to be a little brother. Kukai just felt like he failed everyone.

The note sits on the rocks next to him, unopened. He didn't even have the nerve to open it yet. The minute he saw it, he wanted to rip it to pieces, throw it at the doctor, and tell her to get Rima back.

Kukai sighs. So easy to take it, to make that move. He didn't deserve to live, in his opinion. He deserved to rot in a hole for not being able to protect them, three people he felt the need to be responsible for, and now one of them is dead.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly, he sees Yaya and Kairi watching him. Yaya sits down next to him, tucking her legs into her chest. Kairi goes to the other side and takes a seat. He slips Kukai the note and Yaya puts her head on his shoulder, both of them silently urging him to open it.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kukai slowly opens the envelope, holding the parchment carefully in his hands as if it were to break at the slightest breath.

Yaya and Kukai don't look, keeping their eyes focused on the ocean. They give Kukai the same privacy they were given when they first read their notes.

_Kukai,_

_ You are probably the best brother I could've asked for. I couldn't have asked for anyone else so brave to come on the journey with me. Thank you for supporting me through it all._

_ While writing this, I started to cry because I realized how many memories we hold. Right now I can still picture Tsukasa yelling at the four of us for staying up outside past curfew or the time we all stayed at Kairi's bedside when he was ill._

_ I love you so much Kukai. You're like my rock, along with Kairi and Yaya. I will miss you so much._

_ None of this was your fault. Don't ever think you failed me because you didn't. This was supposed to happen, in a bizarre way, and I hope you know none of it was because of you._

_ Your Sister,_

_ Mashiro Rima_

Water marks stain the paper and new ones splash on. Kukai doesn't even try to conceal his tears. Yaya just tucks her head into his chest, moving his arm out the way first. Kairi wraps an arm around his sobbing friend. Kukai wraps both arms around his two best friends, holding the three of them tightly together, afraid he'll lose them if he doesn't hold strong enough.

The three sob out all their feelings regarding Rima. In a strange eerie way, they can feel her, watching them at that very moment.

Yaya and Kairi fish out their notes, wiping away the excess tears that had clung to their faces. Kukai too has stopped, but doesn't bother to wipe away the leftover tears on his face.

They each look at their own individual notes, before simultaneously tossing them into the waters, watching the water absorb the material. The ink smudges all the writing into nothing. Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya just huddle closely, not giving the notes a second thought. As they just stare out into the sea the best friends silently grieve over Rima, without another tear shed.

From afar Nagihiko watched the scene unfold in front of him. He scoops a handful of sand, letting the grains slip back down on the beach through his fingers. It just reminded him of how he let his love get away; quick and easy.

Nagihiko slowly gets up and walks up the beach and towards the hill. Soon they were going to close it and she'd be buried under feet of dirt. Along the way up, he sees Amu, Ikuto, and Utau hanging around a tree. Utau sits on a low branch, her legs dangling down. Ikuto leans back with his back against the bark. Amu is standing next to Ikuto, letting her eyes transfix on Nagihiko. He doesn't give them a second glance. Continuing up, he runs into Mrs. Mashiro. He gives her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before going on to the casket.

Mr. Mashiro went somewhere about an hour ago for an unknown reason, leaving his wife to grieve for herself. Nagihiko can already tell the marriage isn't lasting long. He can see the paper clutched tightly in her hands.

He stares at her body, the tears gathering in his eyes. She's dressed in all white. A beautiful white gown match the sparkly flats adorned on her feet, with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair has been combed through and held back by her signature headband with the black bow in the middle. A gold bracelet is wrapped around her wrist and is the only color on her body besides her buttercup curls that are spread out from under her. Nagihiko clutches the edge of the casket tightly in both of his hands.

"You know, there is no shame to cry, Nagihiko." Tsukasa's voice invades his ears. From his position, Nagihiko can tell his old principal is right behind him. How Tsukasa kew he was on the verge of breaking down without looking at his face, is a mystery to Nagihiko.

Nonetheless, Nagihiko let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and let the emotion filled tears spill. It was like Nagihiko was waiting for someone to tell him it was time to let the tears spill. Like waiting for someone to tell you when it was okay and not okay and when you should and should not cry. That person just so happens to be Tsukasa.

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?" Tsukasa asks. Peaceful is the last adjective he would use to describe Rima; dead of course is the first choice. But even pale and lifeless as she looks, Nagihiko still thinks she looks breathtakingly beautiful.

Tsukasa kept silent for a while, just looking at Nagihiko's back as if he were a delicate rose. At the moment, he does consider Nagihiko to be in a fragile state. However, he couldn't blame the poor boy.

"Didn't she give you a note?" Nagihiko asks, through his sobs. It was none of his business what Rima wrote to Tsukasa, but he had something in his gut that kept telling him to ask.

"Yes," Tsukasa says. "I didn't read it though. It's floating in the ocean somewhere." Nagihiko whips around and looks at him in shock.

"You did not. Why would you do that?" Nagihiko asks, absolutely bewildered. Tsukasa shrugs, giving him a mysterious smile.

"In a way I already knew everything that was written before I even touched it. Mashiro-san was a very unique girl, but she was always a bit predictable for me, in my opinion," Tsukasa says.

Nagihiko could picture Rima coming up with some sort of snarky retort. The thought almost brought a whole new wave of tears. Again he choked back a sob.

"Somehow, I feel as if Mashiro-san has never left." Nagihiko stares up suspiciously at him.

"Don't give me that her soul will live on forever in our hearts crap," he says. That line to Nagihiko is basically a way to make the pain fade for a while. So that he can move on from Rima and get on with his life.

"I don't believe in that Fujisaki-san, you should know me better than to believe things like that." Nagihiko raises an eyebrow. "I mean I know this isn't the last of Mashiro-san."

"She's dead. What more is there?" Tsukasa shrugs, looking into the casket at Rima's lifeless body.

"There always is a lot to a dead person. Maybe not now, but I know that Mashiro-san isn't done yet, especially with Isamu," Tsukasa says. Nagihiko is beyond confused. What is this man talking about? Has he lost his rocker? "Is Mashiro-san really the one to let Isamu go without revenge? I don't think so. She's not done yet. Maybe she won't get her revenge now, but in the future, yes."

With that Tsukasa turns and walks away. Nagihiko stares after Tsukasa in complete confusion. What in the world goes on in Tsukasa's mind is beyond Nagihiko's capability.

Turning back to the casket, he lifts up two fingers, pressing them gently to his lips before pressing the same fingers on Rima's lips. He lets out one more tear slip from his eye before walking back down the hill and to the tree where his friends are, who have been watching him the whole time.

Nobody says anything. They all just stare at the ocean together with blank expressions. None know how the future will turn out, especially Nagihiko. He's been replaying the words of Tsukasa over and over in his head, but still nothing has come up except for a fresh headache.

He looks down the beach and realizes there's a cloaked figure on the shore. The person bends down and picks something up. Nagihiko squints, trying to see if there's a feature he can recognize, but the hood is still up.

A hand moves up and pulls down the hood, revealing long violet hair and amber eyes. Nagihiko knows now it is his sister. What had happened to her? Where had she been for all this time? Why was she here, now? How did she know?

So many questions soared through Nagihiko's mind as he just watches Nadeshiko for a while, making sure to analyze every single move.

On the beach, an envelope has settled itself in the sand. A gust of wind flutters it across the sand and down the shore until a foot steps on it gently. The figure wears a long black cloak, shielding it's identity from anyone watching.

The figure picks up the envelope and turns it around. "Fujisaki Nadeshiko" is written on the envelope. The person smiles, and removes it's hood. Long violet hair flows from the back and amber eyes shine contrasting to the sun.

Slowly opening it, Nadeshiko takes out the paper and lets the envelope drop back on the sand. The wind sweeps it back up and away from her sights. It's not like she cares as she unfolds and reads it.

_ Nadeshiko_

_ You've played a fair game my friend. I figured it out a while ago, but wasn't sure weather or not I was right. The flowers really gave it away and maybe the fact that you were always very helpful Nadeshiko. But what I never figured out was: why the mysteriousness? Why the notes? Why couldn't you just tell me who you were?_

_ Then after I wrote this I figured out why: You didn't want Nagihiko to know. He already knew I was in danger and knowing you were helping would've made him gone insane. So, I figured out your strategies and tactics, and now you'll probably stay in hiding for a while, am I wrong?_

_ Knowing you're reading this, Nagihiko probably dropped the note. I knew he would, just as I know you'd find and be reading it. I also knew to write this because I know he wouldn't read it._

_ Also, the book. Find it, get it, keep it. Whatever you do, don't read it. Just keep it with you and make sure no one else reads it. It's out there somewhere, it cannot be destroyed. Find it._

_ Nade I'm depending on you to answer a few questions for me. Last year, during Halloween, something happened that's been on my mind for a while. I was fighting off a demon and I had a confusing jumpstart. It wasn't like any other jumpstart. It was different. I need you to help me figure it out. I'm depending on you Nadeshiko._

_ Take care of Nagi for me, Nade._

_ Mashiro Rima_

With that the note was forever memorized in Nadeshiko's mind. She let the note fall from her fingers and let the wind take it away. She stares after it until it disappears from sight. Pulling her hood back up, she turns and realizes Nagihiko has been watching her. He's slowly making his way towards her now, getting faster and faster with each step.

Smiling she takes off into the sky, not looking back to see her brother's reaction.

"Sorry Nagi, I have some research to do; alone."

Down below, Nagihiko stares up at her, just watching Nadeshiko dissolve to a spec and then nothing. He couldn't catch the person's face, but he did have a good feeling that the person had something to do with Rima, and he's going to find out what.

Tsukasa's right, this isn't over yet. Nothing is over yet. It seems as if all the troubles have just started.

"Nagihiko!" Nagihiko turns, seeing all his friends running up to him with Azumi. Now why is _she _here?

"There's been a situation! My castle, a part of it has burned down!" Azumi says frantically.

"What? How could this have happened?" Nagihiko asked worriedly. What is going on here?

"The fire that always goes off. Outside your old room there; it exploded!" she explains frantically. Nagihiko keeps still, not reacting.

"Do you know anything Nagi?" Amu asks. "Nagi?"

Nagihiko's eyes have widen and mouth dropped open. Nothing comes out. Nobody moves, just waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Fujisaki-kun do you know what could've done this or who set it off?" Tsukasa asks sternly. Nagihiko looks around all his friends. No, this couldn't be, no. Tsukasa turns to Azumi. "Did you find any evidence on what could've caused it?"

"The hearth. Something was thrown in their and whatever it was it exploded the hearth and took the lives of a few of my Vultures. However, someone took it out. It looks to be the size of a large book of some kind," Azumi explains quickly.

Suddenly Nagihiko feels faint. Tsukasa is looking at him with a knowing glare. He knows, now he's just waiting for Nagihiko to admit it.

"I set it, I set it off," Nagihiko whispers. Gasps ring out.

"Why Nagi-kun?" Yaya asks. No one understands why Nagihiko would want to explode a hearth. It's not in his character to do so, even if he is an evil.

"I didn't explode it though," he whispers, his eyes glazed over with a dreamy look. His voice is monotoned and very quiet that you have to keep very quiet to hear him.

"Then who did?" Ikuto asks.

"Elements Angel and Evil: Facts And Legends." With every word uttered the group becomes more tense and frightened. Their worst fears have come to life, the book has disappeared once again. This time, no one knows where it is, or who it is with. Worst of all, who is reading it at this very moment. Nagihiko snaps his gaze to Tsukasa who just seems as shocked as everyone else, but more afraid than anyone. "It's only just the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your reviews and comments!<strong>

**This is the last chapter of Test Of Trust and the epilogue is coming soon.**

**I promise it will come by...middle August. I have a lot of things to sort out with THE SEQUEL ;D**

**YES I HAVE DECIDED ON DOING THE SEQUEL. you guys have convinced me to do so and i love you all for that! I promise to make it way better than this.**

**Dont know a date for it yet but possibly the end of August? Idk yet.**

**My thank you's will go out next chapter :)**

**Love you alls!**

**~HAHE**


	12. Epilogue: They Took Her

Running through the destroyed streets, I gasp for breath. The concrete has ben turned over this way and that. A few trees have been recently toppled down. Above, black figures fly over me and I duck under a bush that's off the side of the road. I lick my lips before darting into the forrest, running as fast as I can. I definitely can't fly, no way. Even if I could, it'd probably be the stupid decision and they'll find my faster.

I hear the trees rustling behind me and sink behind a few bushes. Peaking out through the leaves and branches, I see claws on the ground with black leathery feathers; four of them. Gulping, I try to keep my breath steady. If they find me I'll never be able to get to Rima. She's probably back at the lab, scared, alone. God, I just hope Hikaru and Rikka are with her.

The claws and tips of their feathers leave from my vision and I hear a gust of wind. It's quiet. Sighing, I straighten up. The Vultures are gone, thank God. I sprint out of the forrest and down the road to the mansion.

The bronze gate is twisted and turned in different directions. I slip through and run up the pathway and around the back to the pool. The water in it has been emptied out and the trap door in the middle has been opened. Black smoke pours out of it and I climb down to it. My arms are sore and there's a deep gash on my left cheek that I try to ignore. I have to see for sure. Black feathers are everywhere, but no Vulture is in sight.

Coughing through the smoke I call out for Rikka and Hikaru. The lab is in ruins and a lot of wires pulled out. The only thing going through my mind is how the Vultures even found where Rima was. I hear a groan from the examination table.

Running to it, I see Rikka's red hair through the thick smoke. I rush to her, getting to my knees and holding her face in my hands. She's beat up pretty bad and can't open her eyes. Her perfectly kept hair is messed up and clothes have been torn. I keep calling out to her.

"Rikka where is Hikaru? Why isn't Aruto here? What happened?" I kept throwing questions this way and that. She grips my shirt collar and pulls me down so that her lips are right next to my ear.

"They took her," she croaks out, before fainting in my arms.

"Rikka! Rikka!" I keep shouting. The smoke in the room has thinned out, giving me a better view on what happened. The examination has been completely destroyed. Wires pulled out of the walls, computers destroyed, monitors toppled over, and a whole rack of medicines are scattered on the floor. Some of the medicines have been shattered and the contents sprayed out all over the place. Licking my lips, I look at the table next to me where Rima just lay a few hours ago.

A few hours ago, the room was pristine, not a piece of dusts out of place. Hikaru was at the monitors that are against the left walls. Rikka and I were re-organizing the medicine cabinets that are along the right wall. Aruto came down to check up on us, and Rima. Oh Rima, she was just showing signs of life. Aruto went to the back of the small room and typed away on the highly advanced computers only me and him are allowed to touch.

All of our work, all of our progress, gone. There's a blood stain on the table and I can only pray that it's not Rima's. She's still so weak. Even the slightest infraction can break her.

I hear quick footsteps come down the stairs and in comes Aruto.

"Why is Hikaru covered in blood?" he immediately asks. I turn to the other side of the room where Hikaru is leaned up against the empty medicine cabinets. Aruto is right; he has blood stains on his clothes and hands. Why didn't I notice him before? Aruto turns to Rikka and I. "What happened to you two?" He then turns to the table and widens his eyes. He looks at me for answers, but I don't have them. I have no idea what went on either.

I only left to go shopping for Aruto so he could keep doing his work. On the way back, the Vultures ambushed me when I reached the gate. They tore my wings to the point where I couldn't fly. I couldn't fight so many off. I took off. I should've done something. I should've known better than to run away. The only question is, where was Aruto during all this?

"Where were you?" I ask.

"I was in the basement, the secret passageway here was sealed. Nadeshiko, what happened?" he demands. Aruto goes over to Hikaru and picks him up into his arms. I part my lips, but nothing comes out. I don't know what happened. I have a faint idea though.

"The Vultures." Our attention is drawn to Hikaru, who looks so weak and frail. "They came. Rikka and I, we did our best. They took Rima. They just took her." Aruto and I look at each other in fear. Our worst fears have come to life. The Vultures took Rima.

"That's not all though." I turn to Rikka. I'm still on the floor, with her head cradled into my lap. When did she wake up? "Nade, you did it. You did it."

"Rikka, what are you talking about? What did I do?" I ask urgently. What's going on. I take care to calculate every word that comes out of her mouth.

"Rima, she...she opened her eyes." Hikaru finishes it for her.

"She awoke. You brought Rima back."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is a really sucky epilogue. I think I have the sequel well thought up, sorta? I'm halfway in the process but I know the title will either be "Lost In Memories" or "End of the End".<strong>

**I'm planning on starting on it right after this. The first chapter should be up by the end of the month. I'm really pushing myself to work and solve out what I want to do and get this sequel to you all. This trilogy is turning into a series. I've always wanted to do this, to write a series of books.**

**However I am busy also. If anything happens I have a list of one-shots. if something comes up and I can't update i'll just post the one-shot and show you all i'm not dead.**

**I'm probably gonna pre-write it so it might not come out until end of september or october. I know it will be before the end of the year though! I'm not gonna leave any of you hanging with this. I'm determined to get this out to you and make this the FINAL story in the, what I like to call it, Angel and Evil Series.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited: amulet-patty, angelamina, AnimeAddict2000, Erzille, FullMoonSpirit79, HaibaraAiFan, lily22639, LovelyInsideAndOut, Misheru-San, PanwuFace, QuinnStormTwilight, Rikanchu, shimaxkutau, Sparkle9510, VocaloidFTW, yuki chaos.**

**Thank you everyone who subscribed: amulet-patty, angelamina, AnimeAddict2000, cutevampkitten03, HaibaraAiFan, ILoveAnime101, kitsune-fawx, Light-Princess14, LovelyInsideAndOut, LoveWishHope, PanwuFace, Princess Utau, QuinnStormTwilight, Rikanchu, rosexstars31, Sparkle9510, TehGrimReaper, VocaloidFTW, WinnieCocoaFlip, yuki chaos.**

**See you all (hopefully) soon!**


End file.
